Der Apfeldieb
by headless-nic
Summary: Der kleine Sherlock Holmes ist gelangweilt, sein Bruder Mycroft liest die ganze Zeit nur Bücher, statt mit ihm zu spielen. In seiner langen Weile stellt der kleine Strolch allerlei Unfug an, bis eines Tages Äpfel aus dem Schuppen verschwinden und Sherlock beginnt Detektiv zu spielen... - Der Rest ist Geschichte. Übersetzung von The Apple Thief.
1. Der Apfeldieb

**Der Apfeldieb**

„Sherlock Holmes, komm sofort da runter!" rief der etwa dreizehn Jahre alte Junge ärgerlich aus, als eine geschickte Hand plötzlich nach seiner Mütze gelangt und ihm diese vom Kopf gerissen hatte.

„Dann komm und hol mich doch, du lahme Ente." antwortete eine lachende Stimme aus dem dichten Laub des Apfelbaumes unter dem der Knabe gelesen hatte.

„Da kannst du aber drauf wetten, dass ich da rauf komme, Sherlock." erwiderte der, hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Verärgerung und seinem Amüsement. Als der Kopf des kleinen Schlingels aus den Blättern auftauchte und ihm die Zunge herausstreckte, schmiss er sein Buch zur Seite und griff nach dem nächsten Ast, zog sich daran hoch, die Füße gegen die raue Rinde des Stammes gedrückt und rasch war er selber im Geäst verschwunden und jagte hinter seinem jüngeren Bruder her.

„Ich kriege dich schon noch!" Mycroft Holmes ging langsam die Luft aus, während der kleinere der beiden immer höher hinauf gekraxelt war, bis er wusste, dass er außer Reichweite sein würde. Der Schlawiner wusste nur zu gut, dass Mycroft es nicht besonders schätzte zu hoch über dem Boden herum zu turnen. Der ältere wurde von seinem Dilemma, ob er es nicht doch wagen sollte oder lieber nicht, dadurch erlöst, dass die Stimme seines Onkels von unten ertönte.

„Mycroft! Sherlock! Kommt augenblicklich da herunter!" die Worte verrieten eine gewisse strenge, aber die Stimme die sie sprach, war weniger zornig als man vermuten würde. Das glitzern in den Augen des jungen Mannes verriet den beiden Jungen, dass ihr Onkel sie zwar um jeden Preis aus dem Baum haben wollte, aber er sie ansonsten in Ruhe lassen würde.

Sherlock war als erster herunter geklettert, während Mycroft sich noch abmühte sicher auf den Boden zu kommen. In seinem Eifer den frechen Knirps zu fangen, hatte er zunächst nicht bemerkt, wie hoch oben er tatsächlich war.

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht in diesen Baum klettern, Sherlock, oder?"

„Ja, Onkel Aldwin, hast du. Es tut mir Leid." der sechsjährige ließ den Kopf hängen, aber weniger weil er so betreten war, als dass er verzweifelt versuchte sich das grinsen zu verkneifen das sich auf seinem hübschen Gesicht breit gemacht hatte.

Sein Onkel, ein Mann Anfang dreißig, war weise genug, um diesem nahezu perfekten Bild der Unterwerfung nicht zu trauen. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf seines Zöglings, indem er einen Finger unter das Kinn des Jungen legte und wurde des reumütigen Lächelns gewahr, ebenso wie den glitzernden Augen, die den Schelm im inneren verrieten.

„Und warum hast du es dann trotzdem getan?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während sein Bruder endlich sicher unten angekommen war.

„Ich wollte doch nur mit Mycroft spielen. Aber alles was er tut, seit er wieder hier ist, ist lesen, lesen und noch mehr lesen." Ein fast schon verzweifelter Ausdruck huschte nun über das kleine Gesicht des Kindes. „Kann ein Buch denn interessanter sein, als in Bäume zu klettern oder Frösche zu fangen oder…?"

„Ah, das warst du also auch. Ich hätte es mir ja denken können." Unterbrach in Aldwin Holmes, mit einem gutmütigen Lachen.

„Was hat Sherlock angestellt?"

„Ich habe ein paar Frösche in Kitty's Nachttopf getan. Du hättest sie mal kreischen hören sollen!" war die zerknirschte Antwort des Jüngsten der Familie, während sich eine gewisse Röte auf seine Wangen schlich. „Dabei war es ehrlich keine Absicht. Als ich ins Haus kam, merkte ich plötzlich, dass ich vergessen hatte, die beiden Frösche aus den Hosentaschen zu nehmen und ich weiß ja, dass Kitty Frösche nicht mag und um sie nicht zu erschrecken, habe ich sie schnell in den sauberen Nachttopf (1) gesteckt. Es war wirklich zu dumm, dass ich hinterher vergessen habe, sie da ieder raus zu nehmen..."

Verzweifelt versuchte sein Onkel die Countenance zu wahren, aber vergeblich, das Lachen ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Kitty war das nicht sehr beliebte Hausmädchen, das ihr Onkel angestellt hatte, als seine beiden Neffen zu ihm zogen. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht mal so verkehrt, aber sie hatte einfach keinen Sinn für die Scherze und Streiche, die die Jungen sich gegenseitig aber auch ihr spielten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war Mycroft vor einem Jahr aufs Internat geschickt worden, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass der Jüngere um so einfallsreicher war. Und dabei half auch nicht gerade der seltsame Humor des Onkels.

Als alle drei sich endlich wieder eingekriegt hatten, nahm Aldwins Gesicht erneut einen strengen Ausdruck an.

„Also, noch einmal, ihr könnt auf jeden Baum klettern, der hier auf diesem Grundstück steht, nur bitte nicht auf diesen. Ist das jetzt ein für allemal klar!"

Beide Jungen nickten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Sherlock sich nicht ohne eine Erklärung abspeisen lassen würde.

„Onkel Aldwin, warum dürfen wir ausgerechnet nicht in diesen Baum?" fragte er daher zaghaft, jedoch mit einer Neugier, die nach Befriedigung verlangte.

„Weil dies mein bester Baum ist. Und darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass ihr beide gerade diese Äpfel am liebsten esst? Sie sind jetzt fast reif und wenn ihr ständig im Geäst herum turnt, dann fallen die Äpfel runter und wir haben nur minderwertiges Fallobst, das nicht halb so lecker ist, wie die gepflückten Äpfel. Außerdem habe ich mir sagen lassen, dass dies eine sehr seltene Apfelsorte sein soll und ich habe zugestimmt, ein viertel der diesjährigen Ernte an einen Botaniker zu verkaufen. Wie viel bleibt also noch übrig?"

Er blickte auf seinen verdatterten älteren Neffen.

„Das wären dann noch drei viertel für uns. Das ist doch aber immer noch ganz schön viel, oder?"

„Eigentlich schon, wäre es nicht für Mrs. Nichols, der ich ein Drittel der Ernte abliefern muss. Wie viel bleiben dann noch übrig?"

Wieder sah er Mycroft erwartungsvoll an und der antwortete diesmal wie aus der Pistole geschossen:

„Also wir hätten dann noch fünf zwölftel für uns und müssten sieben zwölftel weggeben, was mehr als die Hälfte der Äpfel wäre."

„Haargenau!"

„Aber warum braucht denn Mrs. Nichols unsere Äpfel. Es wäre ja nicht so, als hätte sie nicht selber einen riesigen Garten." mischte sich nun wieder der jüngere Master (2) Holmes ein.

„Wir haben aber nun einmal das Haus von ihr gepachtet und das war eine ihrer Bedingungen, Sherlock."

„Aber auf die anderen Bäume dürfen wir?"

„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist… - Ja, dürft ihr." seufzte der Mann, während er sorgenvoll um sich blickte.

Während Mycroft zu seinem Buch zurückkehrte und sich sehr zum Verdruss seines kleinen Bruders wieder genau unter den Baum setzte, aus dem er nun verbannt war, trollte sich dieser Richtung Bach, der etwas weiter hinten in dem Obstgarten floss, der zu _The Meadows_ , ihrer kleinen Bauernkate, gehörte.

Mit einem Satz sprang er in das flache Wasser und begann nach Flusskrebsen zu fischen, einen Stein nach dem anderen umdrehend. Natürlich wäre es schon praktisch gewesen, einen Eimer dabei zu haben, aber da er den nun einmal vergessen hatte, nahm er stattdessen seinen Strohhut und schon bald, war der erste Krebs darin gefangen. Auf diesen besagten Strohhut, war der kleine Sherlock Holmes besonders stolz. Er hatte einst seinem Onkel gehört, aber nachdem er für diesen zu schäbig geworden war, um ihn weiter in der Öffentlichkeit tragen zu können, hatte er ihm seinen Neffen geschenkt. Er war natürlich zu groß für den Steppke und nur seine Ohren hielten die übergroße Kopfbedeckung davon ab, ihm über die Augen zu rutschen.

In erstaunlich kurzer Zeit, hatte er mehrere dieser unscheinbaren Wesen in seinem Hut gesammelt und er wollte gerade wieder aus dem Bächlein heraus klettern, als er Kitty gewahr wurde.

„Sherlock Holmes!" kreischte sie, fast schon hysterisch und er wusste, dass er mal wieder in der Klemme saß. Sich hinter die Böschung duckend verschwand er beinahe, wäre es nicht für seinen braunen Haarschopf gewesen, der sich deutlich gegen das grüne Gras abzeichnete und der zornigen Dame ziemlich genau verriet, wo sich der kleine Missetäter versteckte.

Als ihr Schatten über ihm war, sah er hoch und in ihr Gesicht und noch ehe er sich zusammenreißen konnte, brach er in freudiges Lachen aus. Es hatte doch tatsächlich funktioniert!

„Sieh dir mein Gesicht an!" verlangte sie, was er etwas dämlich fand, denn genau das tat er ja längst und zwar mit großem Stolz. Ihr Gesicht hatte mehrere rostig braune Flecke, manche etwas kräftiger in Farbe, dann die anderen – und nicht nur das, auch ihr Hals, ihre Hände und ihre Unterarme, die durch ihre hoch aufgekrempelten Ärmel sichtbar waren, waren von den gleichen Flecken bedeckt.

Mittlerweile war auch Mycroft zu ihnen herüber geschlendert und bei dem Radau, den diese Frau machte, würde sich sicherlich auch ihr Onkel bald wieder blicken lassen. Der ältere der beiden schaute die wütende Magd verwundert an.

„Es reicht mir. Aber so was von. Bist du jetzt zu Frieden, du kleiner Satansbraten?" meckerte sie weiter.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so gut hinhaut." gab er kleinlaut zu.

Und wirklich, mit solch phänomenalem Erfolg hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die fein geraspelte Außenschale einer so alltäglichen Sache wie einer Walnuss so einen tollen Effekt erzielen könnte, wenn man sie unter die Seife mischte? Es war ganz schön kniffelig gewesen, das ganze zusammen zu basteln – besonders ohne erwischt zu werden, aber es hatte sich definitiv gelohnt.

Hinter Kitty's Rücken biss sich Mycroft auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut los zu prusten.

„Noch heute werde ich mir eine andere Stelle suchen! Noch heute!" zeterte sie und stapfte zurück ins Haus.

Sherlock reichte seinen Hut zu seinem Bruder hinauf und kletterte das steile Ufer hoch.

„Wie bitte schön hast du das denn wieder hin bekommen?"

„Och, das war ganz einfach," lautete die Antwort. Sherlock setzte sich ins lange Gras und ließ die Füße über dem Wasser baumeln. „Neulich wollte ich mal gucken, ob nicht die Walnüsse doch schon reif sind und habe mir ein paar gepflückt. Na ja, sie waren nicht reif." Er zog resigniert die Achseln hoch.

Mycroft, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen. „Du bist aber auch zu ungeduldig. Du wirst schon noch bis Anfang Oktober warten müssen. Jetzt ist es doch gerade mal Ende August."

„Ja ja, trotzdem wollte ich mal gucken. Als ich endlich die Außenschale abgemacht hatte, habe ich ja dann auch gesehen, dass da nichts zu machen war. Aber meine Finger waren natürlich ganz braun und verfärbt und egal wie sehr ich auch geschrubbt habe und egal wie viel Seife ich benutzt habe, das ging einfach nicht ab."

„Lass mich raten, und da hast du dir gedacht, was es nicht für eine tolle Idee wäre beides zusammen zu mischen?"

„Genau! Es war gar nicht so einfach, aber ich finde es war den Aufwand wert." lautete die Antwort, während er sich einen der Krebse genauer anschaute.

„So, so, meinst du das William Sherlock Holmes?!" fuhr ihn der Onkel an, der sich unbemerkt genähert hatte.

Oh weia! Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn Onkel Aldwin seinen vollen Namen benutzte. Langsam drehten sich beide Jungen um, um sich dem verärgerten Vormund zu stellen, der mit verschränkten Armen und breitbeinig vor ihnen stand und so ziemlich imposant ausschaute.

„Ich verlange eine Entschuldigung. Und zwar sofort!"

Hastig richtete sich Sherlock auf, sein Kopf mal wieder geneigt, diesmal allerdings tatsächlich aus Scham. Er hatte doch nur sehen wollen, was passiert, wenn man so gegensätzliche Dinge wie Walnusshülsen und Seife miteinander kombinierte. Und er war mit dem Ergebnis seines Projektes tatsächlich überaus zufrieden. In seinem Eifer, war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass vielleicht nicht alle seinen Forschungsdrang mit ähnlichem Enthusiasmus sahen und nun fühlte er sich ziemlich elend.

„Entschuldigung, Onkel Aldwin." murmelte er, sein Blick noch immer auf seine Füße gerichtet, so dass er das leichte zucken der Mundwinkel seines Onkels nicht sehen konnte, das verriet, das der Sturm vorüber war.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, Sherlock. Aber nun musst du dich noch bei Kitty entschuldigen." Erwiderte dieser, mit milder aber bestimmter Stimme.

Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte der Knabe ob er nicht vielleicht darum herum kommen könnte, aber trotz des kleinen Lächelns, das auf den Lippen seines Onkels spielte, ließ sein Gesichtsausdruck keinen Widerspruch zu. Resigniert trotte er in Richtung Haus davon.

xxx

Es war spät am Abend, und beide Jungen schliefen bereits, der kleinere in seines Bruders Arme gekuschelt, als ein schriller Schrei die Stille der Nacht durchbrach.

„Was war das?" fragte ein erschrockener Sherlock, während seine Händchen die Bettdecke schützend vor sich hielten.

Schläfrig rieb sich Mycroft die Augen und versuchte zu sich zu kommen. „Ich glaube das war Kitty." murmelte er.

„Schon wieder? Ich habe doch gar nix angestellt."

Das brachte Mycroft zum lachen. Meistens war das nämlich nicht der Fall. Sein kleiner Bruder konnte ein ganz schöner Lausejunge sein, wenn es darauf ankam.

Eilige Schritte stapften über den Flur und die Treppe hinunter und nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie zurück und die Tür zum Zimmer der Jungen wurde geöffnet.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Mycroft vorsichtig.

„Mein Junge, kannst du mir sagen, wohin du Sherlock's Hut gelegt hast, als wir vorhin rein gekommen sind?" Fragte Aldwin, der weder zornig noch amüsiert sondern einfach nur müde klang.

„In die Küche, glaube ich. Wohin genau weiß ich jetzt auch nicht mehr..."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Absicht war!" schimpfte das plumpe Mädchen und sah aufgebracht von einem Holmes zum anderen. „Er wollte ganz bestimmt, dass mich diese scheußlichen Viecher zwicken und kneifen. Das sind beides kleine hinterhältige Biester!"

„Schluss jetzt!" ging der junge Mann mit Nachdruck dazwischen. „Und im Übrigen bin ich an der Situation vermutlich genauso mitschuldig, wie diese beiden. Ich wusste von den Flusskrebsen und habe Mycroft angewiesen den Hut samt Krebsen mit ins Haus zu nehmen und wir waren gerade rein gekommen, als du uns gesagt hast, das essen wäre fertig. Ich habe Mycroft gesagt, er solle den Hut erst mal irgendwo hin legen und sich die Hände waschen. Er hat nur das getan, was ich ihm gesagt habe, weiter nichts."

„Und wie sind die Tiere dann in mein Bett gekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." stammelte der Jugendliche.

„Ich glaube ich weiß es." überlegte Sherlock. „Vorhin hast du doch Wäsche weggepackt und da stand deine Schlafbank (3) offen. Kann es nicht sein, dass Mycroft das nicht mitbekommen hat und die Krebse dann in dein Bettzeug gekrabbelt sind?"

„Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass es keine Absicht war. Ich schlage vor, wir helfen dir jetzt alle schnell und sammeln die Flusskrebse zusammen ein und dann gehen wir alle wieder ins Bett."

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne wieder einen herrlichen Sommertag ankündigte, schlüpfte Sherlock Holmes aus dem Bett, zog sich an und machte sich, mit der Milchkanne in der Hand auf um wie jeden Morgen frische Milch vom Bauern zu holen.

Peter, der Sohn des Bauern – und Bruder von Kitty, half ihm, die gutmütige Kuh zu melken, die höchst erfreut darüber zu sein schien, den Überschuss an Milch los zu werden.

„Du wirst langsam richtig gut, kleiner Schlingel," lobte der freundliche Junge.

„Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich auch Bauer." Das Kind sah ihn mit großer Überzeugung an, während er die Flanke der braunen Jerseykuh tätschelte.

„Na, davon wird dein Onkel aber nicht begeistert sein, Schlingelchen." lachte Peter. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er dir erlauben wird, die ganze Zeit auf dem Hof hier herum zu hängen. Bald kommst du aufs Internat und danach glaube ich kaum noch, dass dich Kühe und Hühner interessieren werden."

„Ich will aber nicht ins Internat! Ich gehe doch eh schon in die Schule, das reicht doch, warum soll ich denn woanders hin?"

„Dein Onkel mag zwar ein guter Lehrer sein," gab sein Gegenüber zu, „Aber es ist trotzdem kein Vergleich zu einer richtigen Privatschule. Es gibt so viel zu lernen, Schlingelchen, so viel zu sehen, zu entdecken, fast schon beneide ich dich."

„Willst du denn kein Bauer werden?"

„Wenn ich wählen könnte, würde ich am liebsten Entdecker werden und durch die ganze Welt reisen." Lautete die Antwort, die den kleinen Racker den Rest des Tages am grübeln hielt.

Das Frühstück als auch die Unterrichtsstunden gingen an ihm vorbei, ohne das er viel davon mitbekam und es war ein glücklicher Umstand, dass Sherlock eine solch schnelle Auffassungsgabe hatte, oder er hätte mal wieder in der Patsche gesessen. Doch sobald die Schule aus war (4) und er endlich ins Freie flüchten konnte, suchte er seinen Bruder, der, wie er kaum anders erwartet hatte, im dichten Gras saß und seine Nase in ein Buch gesteckt hatte.

„Warum nur, musst du immerzu lesen?" lautete die genervte Frage. „Können wir nicht einmal wieder durch das Wäldchen streichen und die Gegend erkunden?"

„Sicherlich." War wohl die Antwort, die Sherlock am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Und verdanken tat er sie seinem Onkel, der Mycroft ins Gewissen geredet hatte, sich doch etwas mehr um seinen jüngeren Bruder zu kümmern. - Ehe der wieder auf neue Dummheiten kam. „Ich hatte eh gerade genug von Latein."

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du überhaupt eine Sprache lernen musst, die kein Mensch mehr spricht. Das hilf doch niemandem weiter. Stell dir mal vor, wie dumm dich Leute angucken würden, würdest du sie auf Latein nach dem Weg fragen."

Mycroft lächelte nur über die kindliche Logik seines Bruders. Er hatte natürlich nicht unrecht, aber wenn doch bloß alle Dinge so einfach wären.

xxx

Der Rest der Woche verlief relativ ruhig – zumindest für Holmes'sche Verhältnisse und nur Kitty hatte mal wieder einmal das Pech, am falschen Ende von Sherlock's Streichen zu landen. Während ihrer Streifzüge durch die Gegend, manchmal zusammen mit anderen Kindern, manchmal alleine, hatte Mycroft versucht, seinem kleineren Bruder die Vorzüge eines guten Buches näher zu bringen. Als sie abends im Bett lagen, hatte Mycroft sein Chemielehrbuch heraus gekramt und während Sherlock andächtig lauschte, hatte er von manchen der Experimente berichtet.

„Und das geht wirklich?" hatte der Kleine gespannt geflüstert, in dem Wunsch es auch selber einmal auszuprobieren.

„Ja, natürlich." hatte sein unbedachter Bruder schläfrig bestätigt ehe er das Buch weggepackt und den kleinen Racker umarmt hatte, sein Kinn zärtlich auf dessen Haupt gelegt.

„Du bist der beste Bruder auf der ganzen Welt." hatte der sechsjährige Steppke gemurmelt und sich an den Jugendlichen gekuschelt.

„Du auch, Stoppelhopser."

Und so kam es, dass als Sherlock eines morgens in die Küche kam, er das Hausmädchen beim backen antraf. Seit dem er davon gehört hatte, dass Backpulver und Essig zusammen wunderbar schäumen sollten, hatte er gehofft eine Gelegenheit zu finden, es auch selber zu versuchen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment, der Teig musste gehen und Kitty war hinaus getreten um Teppiche aus zuklopfen, schnappte er sich die Dose mit dem Backpulver, kippte etwas davon in in eine Tasse und schlich sich in die Speisekammer um die Flasche mit dem Essig zu holen. Die Tasse stellte er auf Kitty's Küchenbank, denn der Tisch war etwas zu hoch für ihn und dort begann er sein Experiment durchzuführen. Vorsichtig kippte er einen großzügigen Schluck Essig in die Tasse, gleichwohl er noch so vorsichtig hätte sein können, sobald der Essig mit dem Backpulver in Berührung kam, schäumte es kräftig und dieser Schaum floss rasch über den Rand der Tasse hinaus und auf die Sitzfläche der Bank und sickerte langsam durch die Spalten zwischen den einzelnen Brettern und in die Truhe darunter, in der Kitty's Bettzeug lag.

„Oh-oh!" murmelte er, seine Hand auf die Öffnung pressend. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als ob diese Maßnahme nützen würde, doch dann schäumte das Zeugs zwischen seinen kleinen Fingern hindurch und natürlich kam genau in diesem Moment sein Onkel in die Küche.

Er sah das betretene Gesicht seines Neffen, die Schweinerei auf der Küchenbank und die Blasen, die aus der Tasse blubberten und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Aber wie so oft, es half nichts, er musste einfach los lachen. Es war einfach zu komisch, was sich dieser Junge in seiner Wissbegierde einfallen ließ. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Tag an dem eine Wolke Mehl aus seiner Trompete geweht war. Diese Trompete benutzte er, mangels einer gescheiten Glocke in der ersten Zeit, als Signal für die Schüler, dass die Pause zu ende war und neugierig wie er nun einmal war, hatte Sherlock überlegt, was wohl passieren würde, wenn man eine pulvrige Substanz durch ein Rohr blasen würde. Dieses Rohr war besagte Trompete. Nach dem Pausensignal hatte der amüsierte Aldwin die perplexen Schulkinder dann nach Hause geschickte, denn der halbe Klassenraum war mit Mehl bedeckt und der ganze Lehrer ebenfalls, denn durch die offene Tür, hatte die Zugluft das heraus gepustete Mehl zurück wehen lassen.

xxx

Endlich war der Tag der Apfelernte gekommen und mit ihm ein schulfreier Tag. Es war ein sonniger Freitag und wieder einmal ging die Sonne zu einem herrlichen Morgen auf. Sherlock lief, wie jeden Morgen über das Feld zum nächsten Hof um Milch zu holen, wie immer die Kuh selber melkend und aufgeregt erzählte er Peter von der bevorstehenden Ernte und Jack, der Knecht hatte ihn gewarnt, dass es abends ein Gewitter geben würde.

Sherlock rannte, so schnell ihm dies mit einer vollen Kanne lauwarmer Milch möglich war nach Hause zurück und wurde von seinem Onkel begrüßt, der normalerweise immer tadellos gekleidet, ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit heute ein abgetragenes gestreiftes Hemd und eine abgewetzte graue Hose trug, die mit ausgeleierten Hosenträgern gehalten wurde. Er hatte weder Schuhe noch Socken an und alles in allem sah er nun wie eine größere Version des Lümmels aus, der ihm gegenüberstand – nur ohne Strohhut.

„Mycroft ist schon draußen und bringt die Kisten und Körbe raus. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„Nö, aber ich habe auch keinen Hunger. Und notfalls kann ich ja einen Apfel essen." das kleine Gesicht leuchte schier vor Vorfreude.

„Na gut, dann lass uns anfangen. Kannst du bitte einen Eimer Wasser mitbringen? Es wird heiß heute, da brauchen wir etwas zu trinken. Ich trage eben die Leiter raus."

„Jack meinte, dass es heute ein Gewitter gibt." berichtete der Neffe, während er sich in Richtung Waschküche davon machte, wo er wusste, dass er dort einen Eimer finden würde. Das Wasser in den offenbar bereit stehenden Zinkeimer pumpend beobachtete er Kitty, die für den nächsten Montag die Wäsche schon einmal einweichte mit der sie die beiden Jungen immer reichlich versorgten. Grummelnd sah sie ihren kleinen Widersacher an um dann mit der undankbaren Aufgabe weiter zu machen. Der Knirps hingegen wunderte sich, wie so ein sauertöpfisches Mädchen einen so heiteren Bruder haben konnte. Na ja, vielleicht hatte der Storch sich ja in der Adresse geirrt, überlegte er sich, vor sich hin kichernd.

„Was heckst du denn jetzt schon wieder aus?" fragte das misstrauisch gewordene Mädchen ihn, ihre Hände tief in dem bronzenen Kessel getaucht.

„Och, nix." lautete die vage Antwort, die wenig dazu beitrug die Magd weniger misstrauisch zu machen.

Aldwin Holmes hatte die Leiter bereits gegen ihren Lieblingsapfelbaum gelehnt und war bereits dabei mit einem Kartoffelkorb und einem Fleischerhaken in den Baum zu klettern, während Mycroft nach wie vor Kisten anschleppte, im Mund ein Gänseblümchen, auf dessen Stiel er gedankenverloren herum kaute.

„Ah, da bist du ja." lächelte der junge Onkel, und amüsierte sich über das knallrote Gesicht seines jüngsten Neffen, der ganz schön mit dem schweren Wassereimer zu kämpfen hatte, aber auch nicht zweimal hatte gehen wollen.

Fast schon pingelig ernteten sie den Baum ab um auch den letzten der leckeren Äpfel mit abzubekommen und während Sherlock, eine kleine Kiepe auf dem Rücken, flink von einem Ast zum anderen kletterte, hielt sich der Onkel an die Leiter und die kräftigeren Äste und Mycroft war froh darüber auf dem Boden bleiben zu können, wo es seine Aufgabe war, die zu ihm herunter gereichten Äpfel gleichmäßig auf die Kisten zu verteilen. Wie sein Onkel es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte er zwölf Kisten nebeneinander aufgereiht, von denen dann drei für den Botaniker, vier für Mrs. Nichols und fünf für sie selber waren. Um zehn Uhr war der erste Baum abgeerntet und Onkel Aldwin beschloss, das es Zeit für eine kleine Pause sei. Es war mittlerweile fast unerträglich heiß und so trieb er seine Neffen vor sich her und in Richtung Bachlauf.

„Rein mit euch!" rief er ehe er selber mit einem gewaltigen Satz und einem riesigen Platscher mit denen er die Jungen von oben bis unten mit Wasser bespritzte, in den Bach sprang. Kreischend folgten die zwei ihm und bald hatten sie sich ausreichend abgekühlt.

„So, dann lasst uns etwas trinken und dann weiter machen. Hast du eigentlich einen Becher mitgebracht?"

Sherlock nickte, während das Wasser aus seinen Haaren tropfte.

„Gut."

Die Emailetasse in den Eimer tunkend füllte er sie randvoll, setzte sie an die Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck, den er aber sofort und mit angewidertem Gesicht in einer imposanten Fontaine wieder ausspuckte.

„Was ist?" fragte Mycroft überrascht.

„Dein Bruder hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft ausgerechnet den Eimer zu nehmen, in dem Kitty immer die Nachttöpfe reinigt..." erklärte er, nachdem er sich die Zunge an seinem Ärmel abgewischt hatte. Dass er trotzdem nicht böse auf Sherlock war, ließ sich aber an seinen Augen deutlich ablesen, die wieder einmal vor Amüsement leuchteten.

„Oh Sherlock!" lachte Mycroft, und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während dieser ziemlich peinlich berührt schien. Trotzig hob er das Kinn und erklärte bestimmt, dass das ja schließlich jedem hätte passieren können.

Als der Morgen zum Mittag und der Mittag zum Nachmittag wurde zeigte sich, dass der Knecht Recht gehabt hatte, in der Ferne grummelte es bereits und so schnell sie konnten machten sich die drei daran, ihre Ernte in den Schuppen zu bringen, wo er in Sicherheit sein würde. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, hatten sie es geschafft, denn bereits auf dem Weg ins Haus begann es in dicken tropfen zu regnen.

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen war die Luft wunderbar frisch und der Himmel so blau wie er nur sein konnte. Mit Bollerwagen und Schubkarre machten sich Aldwin und die Knaben auf, um der Verpächterin ihren Anteil an Äpfeln abzuliefern. Mrs. Nichols war eine säuerliche ältere Dame die glücklicherweise das Landgut ihres Vaters geerbt hatte, sich dann aber bedauerlicherweise einen Mann ohne Titel geangelt hatte. Das Gut sah mittlerweile etwas schäbig aus, denn nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, den sie auch ohne Titel sehr geliebt hatte, zog sie sich mehr und mehr zurück und von den einst zehn Hausangestellten waren jetzt nur noch drei übrig. Aber so wenig Mrs. Nicoles nun Menschen um sich herum haben mochte, so sehr mochte sie es, für eine Menschenfreundin gehalten zu werden und durch die Empfehlung des Dorfpastors Mr. Whitwater, einem ältlichen Gentleman mit mildem Gemüt, war sie darauf gekommen, eine kleine Dorfschule (5) einzurichten. Der junge und vielversprechende Aldwin Holmes hatte sich für die Stelle beworben nachdem er die Vormundschaft für seine verwaisten Neffen hatte übernehmen müssen und aufgrund seiner guten Referenzen und des forschen aber höflichen Auftretens, war er auf der Stelle eingestellt worden. Das war nun etwas über zwei Jahre her. Es war im übrigen auch sie gewesen, die ihnen Kitty als Hausmädchen empfohlen hatte und Mycroft und Sherlock waren unlängst zu dem Schluss gekommen, das kaum etwas gutes von Mrs. Nichols kommen konnte, Patronat hin oder her.

Während die Kinder draußen ungeduldig warteten, musste drinnen der Onkel seine Bücher offen legen und die Lady kam sogar mit heraus um auch genau nach zu zählen, ob auch ja alle Kisten abgeliefert worden waren und ordnete dann unverschämter weise ihren Laufburschen an mit zurück zu _The Meadows_ zu gehen und die dortigen Kisten nachzuzählen. Der kleine Sherlock war jedenfalls stinksauer.

Aber wenn er gedacht hatte, das das schon das schlimmste war, dann hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Als sie zu Hause angekommen waren, stand die Tür zum Schuppen offen, obwohl sich alle einig darüber waren, dass man sie verschlossen zurück gelassen hatte und von einem der Stapel fehlten zwei Kisten.

Irritiert zog Onkel Aldwin die Brauen zusammen während der Diener nachgezählt hatte und zufrieden gestellt war, dass man seine Herrin nicht übers Ohr gehauen hatte.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich die Tür hinter mir zugemacht habe..." stammelte Mycroft endlich.

„Ja, ich weiß, mein Junge. Und selbst wenn du es nicht getan hättest, würde das niemandem das Rechte geben, einfach so herein zu kommen und unsere Äpfel zu nehmen, ohne uns zu fragen."

„Guckt mal, da ist ein Fußabdruck!" Sherlock deutete auf den vagen Abdruck auf dem staubigen Fußboden.

„Das könnte doch aber meiner sein." gab der Onkel zu bedenken und setzte seinen Fuß daneben. Es war aber tatsächlich nicht sein Fußabdruck.

„Also dir gehört er nicht," erklärte der Junge mit einer Expertise, die ein Grinsen auf das gut aussehende Gesicht des Vormundes zauberte. „Und der von Kitty kann es auch nicht sein, die trägt keine schweren Stiefel, sondern leichte Schuhe und ihre Füße sind eh viel kleiner."

„Und das erkennst du woran?" erkundigte sich ein erstaunter Mycroft.

„Na guck doch selber. Die Sohle von dem Abdruck ist doch rau und breit und kein leichter Frauenschuh hat so eine Sohle. Das er kleiner ist als der Abdruck vom Onkel, ist doch auch klar, das erkennt man leicht – obwohl viel kleiner ist er auch wieder nicht." Seine kleinen Finger fuhren die Umrisse nach während er erklärte.

„Ich denke, unser kleiner Detektiv hier hat Recht."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte der besagte Detektiv unsicher.

„Wir bringen die anderen Kisten jetzt zum Bahnhof und dann trinken wir dort eine schöne Tasse Tee."

Grummelnd gehorchten die Kinder und sechs Kisten Äpfel wurden wieder auf die Wagen gepackt um damit zu dem fünf Meilen entfernt liegenden Bahnhof zu laufen. Es war fast Zeit zum Abendessen, als sie endlich zurück kehrten. Müde, staubig und vor allem hungrig. Aber weder Sherlock Holmes noch sein Bruder konnten der Versuchung widerstehen, noch einmal in den Schuppen zu schauen, wo das abscheuliche Verbrechen eines Apfeldiebstahls begangen worden war.

In das halbdunkel lugend hielt Mycroft erschrocken die Luft an, als er bemerkte, dass doch tatsächlich noch eine Kiste verschwunden war.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" rief er aus.

„Ja, ganz sicher. Aber was?"

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Lass uns drüber schlafen und morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

„Aber wenn der Dieb bis dahin alle Äpfel geklaut hat?" War der vielleicht nicht ganz unberechtigte Einwand.

Beide Lausejungen waren ungewohnt ruhig beim Abendessen, was dem Onkel allerdings nicht auffiel, weil er selber viel zu müde war. Ohne zu murren, gingen die beiden ins Bett und als sie zugedeckt worden waren und der kleinere seinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bekommen hatte konnten sie endlich mit ihrem Vorhaben loslegen.

Sherlock, der mit den Eigenheiten des Haushaltes vertrauter war, als sein älterer Bruder, hatte es geschafft, einen Eimer Kohlenasche vom Küchenherd in der Waschküche zu verstecken. Dabei war sein Blick auf ein Fläschchen gefallen, von dem er wusste, dass Kitty sich dessen Inhalt nach dem Haarewaschen in die Haare schmierte. Als er einmal seinen Onkel danach gefragt hatte, hatte dieser ihm mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln erzählt, dass er lieber die Finger davon lassen sollte, es sei denn er würde eines Tages einen Penny verschlucken und diesen ganz dringend zurück haben wollen. Behutsam ließ er die kleine Flasche in seine Hosentasche gleiten und schlüpfte zurück in die Küche, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass Kitty mitbekam, wo er gerade hergekommen war.

Nun zeigte er seine Eroberung seinem Bruder, der beim Lesen des Etiketts augenblicklich losprustete.

„Du bist ein Genie, Sherlock! Selbst wenn wir den Dieb nicht zu fassen kriegen, wird er ganz schön für seine Missetat bezahlen. Immerhin, Kitty wäscht die Äpfel immer, ehe sie sie benutzt, der Schuss dürfte also nicht nach hinten losgehen."

Heimlich, still und leise schlichen sie die knarrende Treppe hinunter und wollten gerade zur Vordertür heraus – da Kitty offenbar noch nicht schlief und es eh zu riskant gewesen wäre, so dicht an ihr vorbei zu huschen.

„Hörst du das?" flüsterte Sherlock.

„Ist das Onkel Aldwin, der da bei ihr ist?" Mycroft sah schockiert drein.

„Kann nicht sein, den haben wir doch gerade oben schnarchen hören."

„Aber wer ist das dann?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Wir können ja ums Haus herum gehen und durchs Fenster gucken, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Kann ja sein, dass es nur Peter ist."

„Na hör mal, der mag seine Schwester mindestens so gerne, wie wir die mögen." Rief Mycroft wahrheitsgemäß aus, worauf hin sein Bruder nur mit den schmalen Schultern zuckte.

Es war tatsächlich nicht Peter, sondern Jack, der Knecht, der das junge Mädchen in den Armen hielt.

„Das müssen wir Onkel Aldwin erzählen." stammelte der ältere der beiden, während er seinem Bruder die Hand vor die Augen presste.

„Weil sie sich küssen?"

„Entgeht dir denn gar nichts?"

„Doch, ganz viel." lautete Sherlock's zerknirschte Antwort und resigniert drehte er den Kopf vom Fenster weg. „Mrs. Brown hat doch gestern wieder ein Baby bekommen, wie jedes Jahr, und diesmal wollte ich endlich mal den Storch sehen. Ich habe gewartet und gewartet und nix ist passiert. Dabei dachte ich, dass ein Storch ja schon ein ziemlich großer Vogel sein muss, wenn er die Babys bringt..."

Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum sein Bruder in ein herzhaftes Lachen ausgebrochen war. Tatsächlich kringelte sich Mycroft schier vor lachen und Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Was ist daran so komisch, bitte sehr?" fragte das Kind ärgerlich.

Nach Luft schnappend presste Mycroft hervor: „Irgendwann wirst du es schon noch herausfinden."

Vorsichtig öffneten sie die quietschende Schuppentür und mit einem kleinen Pinsel aus Sherlock's Farbkasten träufelten sie kleine Mengen Rizinusöl an die Stellen der Äpfel, wo der Stiel saß und beobachteten, wie es tatsächlich in den Apfel sickerte.

„Was, machen wir nicht alle Äpfel?" erkundigte sich der kleinere Lümmel, als sein Bruder den Korken nach nur einer präparierten Kiste – natürlich die, welche der Tür am nächsten stand – wieder in die Flasche steckte.

„Nein, ich denke, das sollte reichen. Wir wollen ja auch noch was davon haben."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass Kitty die Äpfel immer wäscht."

„Ja, tut sie ja auch, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Rizinusöl in den Apfel rein zieht. Jetzt müssen wir verdammt vorsichtig sein, die präparierten Äpfel nicht mit den anderen zu verwechseln. Ich denke wir müssen Onkel Aldwin wohl oder übel einweihen."

„Und Kitty?"

Ein ungezogenes Grinsen huschte über die Gesichter der beiden Brüder und sie entschieden sich dafür, Kitty nichts zu erzählen. Danach leerten sie noch die Asche aus und hofften, darin am nächsten Morgen Fußabdrücke sehen zu können. Danach fielen sie todmüde in ihre Betten.

Am nächsten Morgen, waren tatsächlich wieder zwei Kisten Äpfel verschwunden und glücklicherweise war die Kiste mit den Rizinusöl-Äpfeln darunter.

„Jetzt sind uns schon fünf Kisten gestohlen worden." informierte Aldwin Holmes seine Neffen. Er war weniger ärgerlich, als maßlos von seinen Mitmenschen enttäuscht.

Die Information, die seine Neffen jedoch für ihn hatten, ließ in fast schon gehässig lächeln.

„Erinnert mich bitte daran, dass ich mich niemals mit euch anlege." lachte er schließlich und war erneut der liebenswerte wenn auch strenge Mann, den seine Mündel so sehr liebten. „Ich möchte es mal so ausdrücken, wer immer die Äpfel gestohlen hat, wird eine ganz schön saftige Strafe bekommen. Wortwörtlich, sozusagen."

Dann trieb er die Jungen an, sich etwas gescheites anzuziehen, denn der Gottesdienst würde in einer halben Stunde anfangen. Der gesamte Holmes'sche Haushalt hatte sich gerade hingesetzt – Kitty in die Bank ihrer Eltern, als Peter herein gestürmt kam und ziemlich verängstigt drein schaute.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier so hereinplatze, aber wie es aussieht haben wir einen Fall von Cholera auf dem Hof. Jedem der von uns Milch geholt hat, rate ich, diese weg zuschütten." keuchte er und hielt sich die Seite.

Die ganze versammelte Gemeinde geriet in Aufruhr – außer Aldwin Holmes, der verschmitzt lächelte.

„Und wer ist erkrankt?" erkundigte er sich seelenruhig.

„Jack Tull."

Kitty erbleichte, ehe sie sich entschuldigte und aus der Kirche und zu ihrem Liebsten eilte.

„Er hat nicht zufällig heute Morgen ein oder zwei Äpfel gegessen?"

„Ich meine ich habe ihn vorhin mit einem Apfel in der Hand über den Hof gehen sehen." antwortete ein verdutzter Peter und kratzte sich den Kopf. „Ich hatte mich noch gewundert, woher er den hat, wir haben nämlich unsere Bäume noch gar nicht geerntet."

„Und kurz darauf hatte er Durchfall?"

„Ja, heftigsten und starke Krämpfe."

„Das dachte ich mir. Aber Cholera hat er nicht. Und warum nicht, Sherlock?"

Der Junge sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an: „Weil er ein Dieb ist!"

xxx

Die Ferien gingen langsam ihrem Ende entgegen und in zwei Tagen würde Mycroft wieder abreisen. Die beiden Brüder und ihr Onkel saßen um ein Lagerfeuer herum und grillten auf Stöcke gesteckte Kartoffeln über dem offenen Feuer.

„Wisst ihr was?" fragte ein äußerst zufriedener Sherlock Holmes, woraufhin seine beiden Kumpanen die Köpfe schüttelten. „Ich glaube wenn ich groß bin, dann werde ich Detektiv."

 **Anmerk.: Diese Geschichte wurde von meinem Sohnemann inspiriert, der schon jetzt ein großer Sherlock Holmes Fan ist und der einzige Grund, warum er kein Detektiv werden möchte, wenn er groß ist, ist, weil er denkt, dazu müsste er nach London ziehen…**

 **Auf jeden Fall musste ich ihm für dieses Jahr zum Karneval ein Sherlock Holmes Kostüm machen mit Deerstalker und allem drum und dran. Bei der Anprobe hat meine Schwiegermutter dann gefragt, wer den den Watson macht. Ich habe ihr dann geantwortet, dass Holmes und Watson sich ja erst getroffen haben, als beide über zwanzig waren und mein Mann meinte dann, dass selbst Sherlock Holmes wohl kaum mit sieben schon ein Detektiv gewesen sei.**

 **Tja und da kam mir der Gedanke – _was wenn doch?_**

 **Das hier ist das Resultat und ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefällt. - Original wurde diese Geschichte in Englisch geschrieben und dies hier ist nur die Übersetzung, aber ich hoffe, dass sie sich nicht zu holzig anhört.**

 **Es wäre schön, wenn Ihr mir einen kleinen Kommentar da lassen könntet.**

 **(1)** In den 1860ern gab es nur sehr wenige Toiletten im Haus und es ist nicht besonders schön, des nachts über den Hof gehen zu müssen, um sein Geschäft zu erledigen, deshalb waren Nachttöpfe üblich und verbreitet. In diesem Fall sind die Modelle mit Deckel gemeint, so dass es sich erklärt, warum Kitty die Frösche nicht schon früher gesehen hat. Bedenkt man, dass sie vermutlich im halbdunkel den Topf benutzt hat – denn es gab ja kein elektrisches Licht, das sich so einfach einschalten ließ, dann kann man sich gut vorstellen, wie sehr sie sich erschrocken haben muss, als ihr etwas gegen die Kehrseite gehüpft ist…

 **(2)** Master war die Anrede für Jungen – als Gegenstück zu Miss (oder auf deutsch Fräulein).

 **(3)** Dienstmädchen haben oft in der Küche ihr Nachtlager gehabt. Eine Schlafbank ist eine Bank, deren Sitzfläche man herausziehen kann, so dass sie breit genug wird um bequem darauf zu schlafen. Meistens hatten Schlafbänke unter der Sitzfläche einen Stauraum, wo die Matratze und das Bettzeug tagsüber gelagert wurden.

 **(4)** Es mag komisch erscheinen, dass Mycroft für die Ferien zu Hause ist, während der Onkel offensichtlich noch Unterricht hält und Sherlock die Schulbank drückt. Es war aber so, dass die Ferien von den Schulen festgelegt worden sind. Dorfschulen, wie die in der Aldwin Holmes unterrichtet, hatten meistens dann Ferien, wenn gesät und gepflanzt bzw. geerntet wurde, während Internate häufig in den Sommermonaten geschlossen wurden und für ein zwei Wochen über Weihnachten.

 **(5)** In den 1860ern gab es in England keine allgemeine Schulpflicht und viele Adlige wollten ihre Leute auch nicht zu gebildet haben. Manche allerdings sehr wohl und so wurden vereinzelt Schulen eingerichtet, die von dem örtlichen Landadel getragen wurden. Das Gehalt das Aldwin Holmes daraus bezogen hat, wird kaum genug gewesen sein, um sich selbst damit versorgen zu können. Aber da die Holmes – Familie ja selber einen adligen Hintergrund und ein, wenn auch nur kleines, Vermögen hat (zumindest gehe ich hier davon aus), kann er sich und seinen Neffen ein einigermaßen angenehmes Leben verschaffen und den Kindern eine gute Schulbildung mit auf den weg geben, indem er sie auf eine Privatschule schickt. - Sherlock ist hier nur noch ein bisschen zu jung.


	2. Der mysteriöse Mr Schnuffel

So, Kapitel 2 ist auch übersetzt… - endlich. Es ist nicht leider wieder nicht korrekturgelesen worden. Gut, außer von mir selber, aber irgendwann ist man ziemlich betriebsblind und sieht manches einfach nicht mehr. Ich denke ich werde das hier deshalb in einem halben Jahr nochmal durchlesen, in der Hoffnung, die Fehler dann zu sehen… - es sei denn, jemand meldet sich in der Zwischenzeit freiwillig als Beta. ;)

Aber auch so, falls euch was auffällt, könnt ihr es mir gerne unten ins Kästchen schreiben. Überhaupt ist feedback immer willkommen.

 **Der mysteriöse Mr. Schnuffel**

Der Wind heulte im Kamin und im Garten tanzten die Blätter in einer Kaskade aus Kupferrot und Gold. Sherlock Holmes saß gut eingepackt auf der gemütlichen Küchenbank am Fenster, die einst Kitty als Schlafstätte gedient hatte. Doch vor einigen Wochen hatte sich das missmutige Dienstmädchen aus dem Staub gemacht, zu verärgert darüber, was Sherlock und sein Bruder mit ihrem geliebten Jack angestellt hatten, um länger bei den Holmes' zu dienen. Wohin die beiden verschwunden waren, wusste niemand so genau.

„Onkel Aldwin, was denkst du ist mit Kitty und Jack passiert?" fragte der kleine Knabe daher, seine Stimme heiser von der Erkältung, die er sich vor einer Woche eingefangen hatte, als er zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf dem Rückweg vom Bahnhof in einen Regenschauer geraten war.

„Ich vermute mal stark, dass die beiden nach Gretna Green verschwunden sind und sich nun irgendwo niedergelassen haben. Soweit ich weiß, hat Jacks Familie einen kleinen Kötnerhof irgendwo in den Midlands." antwortete dieser geistesabwesend, vor ihm ein Aufsatz einer seiner älteren Schüler, den er gerade korrigierte.

„Wer ist Gretna Green?"

„Nicht wer, Sherlock, sondern was. Gretna Green ist ein kleines Dorf in Schottland knapp hinter der Grenze. Wenn Leute meinen überstürzt heiraten zu müssen, können sie sich dort vom Dorfschmied trauen lassen."

„Wer will den bitte schön Kitty heiraten?!" rief der kleine Schelm verwundert aus, selber ziemlich froh die säuerliche Magd los zu sein.

„Na ja, offensichtlich Jack, würde ich meinen." erwiderte der Onkel mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Peter hat mir erzählt, dass er bald ein Onkel wird – genau wie du. Kann ich auch ein Onkel werden?" das kleine Gesicht strahlte vor Eifer.

Er liebte seinen Onkel innig, gerade so, als wäre es sein Vater und wenn er endlich groß war, dann wollte er genau so sein, wie der undurchschaubare Mann der nun vor ihm am Küchentisch saß – vor ihm einen Haufen Papiere und die obligatorische Kanne Tees, die während der Wintermonate immer irgendwo herum stand und das heiß geliebte Getränk über den ganzen Tag verfügbar machte.

Seine Pfeife in der einen und den Bleistift in der anderen Hand, hielt Aldwin Holmes inne und sah von seiner Arbeit auf, seine Augen voller Vergnügen und Nachsicht. Die Familienähnlichkeit war verblüffend und es gab wenig Zweifel daran, dass Sherlock, wenn er erwachsen war, dem jungen Lehrer wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein würde. Die meisten Leute, die den beiden das erste Mal zusammen begegneten, zweifelten nicht daran, dass es sich um Vater und Sohn handelte, ähnlich vom Aussehen, als auch vom Gemüt.

„Ich denke, mein Junge, eines Tages, wirst du vielleicht ein Onkel sein. Aber du wirst schon noch warten müssen, bis dein Bruder erwachsen ist."

„Was hat den Mycroft damit zu tun?"

„Alles." war die trockene Antwort.

„Und wenn nun Mycroft kein Onkel sein möchte?" der kleine Junge schien traurig bei dem Gedanken. „Wie kann ich dann je einer sein?"

Grübelnd legte Aldwin Holmes seinen Bleistift beiseite, den Blick auf seinen Neffen gerichtet, so als ob er eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen müsse. Dann nahm er seinen Pfeifenreiniger, kratze den alten Tabak aus seiner Pfeife, stopfte sie von neuem, atmete einmal tief durch und erklärte, die Pfeife in der einen und ein Streichholz in der anderen Hand, bereit den Tabak zu entzünden:

„Nun, weder du, noch dein Bruder können entscheiden, ob ihr je ein Onkel sein werdet oder nicht – aber vielleicht wirst du ja eines Tages Vater und dann wird Mycroft, egal was er davon halten mag, der Onkel deines Kindes sein, von dem Augenblick an, das es geboren ist. Und das gilt natürlich auch anders herum."

Sherlock sah seinen Onkel verwirrt an. Was meinte er denn damit, wenn ein Kind geboren ist? Er hatte einst Kitty danach gefragt, woher die Kinder kommen und sie hatte mit ziemlicher Vehemenz behauptet, dass diese vom Klapperstorch gebracht würden. Er dachte an Mrs. Brown und ihr jüngstes Kind und wie verärgert er gewesen war, den dummen Vogel wieder einmal verpasst zu habe. Dann fiel ihm ein, wie sehr Mycroft gelacht hatte, als er es ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Kitty ihn wohl veräppelt haben musste. Man gut, dass sie weg war!

„Onkel Aldwin, wie werden Kinder denn geboren?"

Verdutzt antwortete diese: „Sherlock, du warst doch das letzte mal dabei, als die Schafe gelammt haben, oder?"

„Ja, und ich habe auch beobachtet, wie Scarecrow ihre Kätzchen bekommen hat. Die sind einfach aus ihr heraus gekommen." Er blickte herüber zu der getigerten Katze, die zusammengerollt auf der Kohlenkiste neben dem Herd lag und döste.

„Genauso kommen die Kinder aus ihrer Mutter heraus. Erinnere dich mal an Mrs. Brown's runden Bauch. - Das war das Baby, das in ihr gewachsen ist."

„Und wie ist es dort hinein gekommen?"

Hatte er vorher noch nicht mitbekommen, dass er in der Patsche saß, so wurde Aldwin Holmes nun klar, dass es ihm nun kaum noch möglich war, sich aus der Sache heraus zu reden. Sein sechsjähriger Neffe war gelangweilt und das hieß, zumindest, wenn er gesund war, dass man besser auf der Hut sein sollte, aber selbst mit seiner dicken Erkältung, hatte es Sherlock geschafft, von allen Themen, genau dasjenige auszusuchen, das der Onkel am liebsten in ganz ganz weiter Ferne gesehen hätte. Vorzugsweise jenseits der Volljährigkeit. Seufzend entzündete er endlich seine Pfeife, überlegte einen Augenblick lang und begann dann gerade genug zu erzählen, dass die Neugier des Jungen gestillt war.

„Heißt dass etwa, dass ich ein Mädchen auf den Mund küssen müsste?" rief ein schockierter Sherlock aus.

„Die Antwort auf deine Frage lautet eindeutig – Ja."

„Igitt!" der Knirps schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken und der Mann wusste, dass er zumindest für einige Zeit Ruhe vor diesem Thema haben würde.

Sich aufsetzend, stützte Sherlock Holmes seinen Ellenbogen auf der Fensterbank ab und starrte hinaus in die Dämmerung des späten Oktobertages. Da das Fenster aber nur den hinteren Teil des Gartens überblickte, gab es wenig interessantes zu beobachten.

„Weißt du was, Sherlock? Wenn dir so langweilig ist, könntest du eigentlich die Kartoffeln für unser Abendessen schälen. Hm, Lust auf eine leckere Portion Bratkartoffeln und Rühreier?"

„Hört sich gut an..." murmelte das Kind. Es war vermutlich das einzige, das er an Kitty vermisste – ihr Essen. Wenn sie seiner Meinung nach auch sonst zu wenig taugte, so war sie doch eine ausgezeichnete Köchin gewesen.

„Ja, du hast ja Recht, wir brauchen wirklich ein neues Mädchen." gab sein Onkel zu, die Gedanken seines Neffen lesend.

„Aber nicht wieder eine wie Kitty!"

„Aber sie hat gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Schon möglich, aber ich hätte lieber jemanden nettes. Nur hübsch darf sie nicht sein."

Aldwin sah den Knirps perplex an.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Ich habe Mrs. Smith, Mrs. Gavin und Miss Hill überhört, wie sie neulich miteinander gesprochen haben und da meinte Mrs. Gavin, das es wirklich zu schade sei, dass du nicht verheiratet seist, denn sie würde ein anständiges und fleißiges Mädchen kennen, das nach einer Anstellung sucht, aber viel zu hübsch sei, um bei einem Junggesellen wie dir zu dienen." lautete die kindlich ernste Antwort.

„So, das sagen sie also?" das Gesicht des gut aussehenden jungen Mannes verdüsterte sich. „Ich sage dir was, mein Junge, wenn ich ein anständiges, fähiges, ehrliches Hausmädchen finde, das zudem auch noch bereit ist, für uns zu arbeiten, dann ist es mir egal, ob es sich dabei um eine Schönheit, oder um eine Vogelscheuche handelt, denn ich werde sie so oder so einstellen."

Er reichte seinem Neffen die Schale mit den gewaschenen Kartoffeln und ein kleines Messer und dieser begann mit sicherer Hand zu schälen, während eine weitere Schüssel, halb voll mit Wasser, auf den Tisch gestellt wurde. Bald schon landete die erste Kartoffel mit einem platsch im Wasser und bald schon war die Schale voller gelber Kartoffeln.

xxx

Endlich wieder genesen, blieb Sherlock nichts anderes übrig, als wieder mit den anderen Kindern des Dorfes die Schuldbank zu drücken. Dort musste er neben Janet Brickley sitzen, denn sein Onkel bestand darauf, dass seine Schüler ihrem Alter entsprechend saßen – und er und Janet waren nun einmal die jüngsten in der Klasse. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus schielte er zu dem Mädchen herüber. Hübsch war sie ja, dachte er bei sich, mit ihren langen blonden Zöpfen, den Apfelbäckchen und ihrem Schmollmund. Na ja, freundlich war sie zudem und daneben benahm sie sich eigentlich nie. Bei den wilderen Spielen schaute sie lieber nur zu und in dreckigen oder zerrissenen Schürzen hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

Sherlock zweifelte stark daran, dass ein Mädchen wie Janet sich von ihm würde küssen lassen. Nicht das er das hätte überhaupt tun wollen, aber wenn er tatsächlich eines Tages Onkel werden wollte und dies der einzige Weg war, dann würde er sich zusammenreißen und eben tun, was ein Mann tun musste. Bei genauerem Überlegen, kam der kleine Casanova aber zu dem Schluss, dass ein weniger langweiliges Mädchen als Janet ihm besser gefallen würde. Als endlich Zeit für die Mittagspause war, dachte er, dass es dennoch nicht schaden könnte, zu beweisen, dass auch er sich ordentlich betragen könne, man konnte ja nie wissen wozu es gut war.

„Soll ich heute die Tafel putzen?" fragte Sherlock daher seinen Onkel. Aldwin schaute von seinem Buch auf und sah seinen Neffen lächelnd an.

„Das wäre sehr lieb von dir, Sherlock. Dann kann ich schon mal vorgehen und uns ein paar Sandwiches machen. - Aber Sherlock, bitte ordentlich."

Der Junge sah ihn verlegen an, wohlweislich, dass er das letzte mal als er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, die Tafel zu wischen, ziemlich geschlurt hatte und sein verärgerter Onkel die Tafel wieder hatte putzen müssen.

Er lief herüber zu dem kleinen Zinkeimer und tauchte den Schwamm in das klare kalte Wasser, als sein schweifender Blick an einem Stückchen Seife neben der Waschschüssel hängen blieb. Das war die Lösung! Diesmal würde er die Tafel richtig sauber machen, so wie es sich gehörte.

Die Seife in den nassen Schwamm reibend, fing er an zu wischen. Immer und immer wieder wusch er den Schwamm aus und seifte ihn erneut ein, dass es nur so schäumte und nach etwa zehn Minuten war er mit seiner Arbeit äußerst zufrieden. Den Schwamm zurück in den Eimer werfend, eilte er stolz nach Hause um zu Mittag zu essen.

„Heute habe ich die Tafel richtig gut sauber gemacht, Onkel Aldwin, du wirst imponiert sein!" plapperte er los, als er in die Küche gestürmt kam.

„Fabelhaft! Ich habe übrigens auch gute Nachrichten. - Ab morgen haben wir ein neues Dienstmädchen."

Der junge Mann hielt einen Brief in die Höhe und reichte ihn dem neugierigen Neffen. Es schien nichts gutes zu verheißen, als Sherlock sah, dass der Brief von ihrer Vermieterin Mrs. Nichols stammte, denn diese hatte ihnen schon Kitty vermittelt.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Holmes,_ sagte der Brief,

 _ich bin in der glücklichen Position, Ihnen erneut ein Dienstmädchen vermitteln zu können, gleichwohl Sie ziemliches Unvermögen gezeigt haben, Ihr vorheriges unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sie davon abzuhalten, durchzubrennen. Es wird Ihnen auch sicherlich Bewusst sein, dass dies weder meinem noch Ihrem guten Ruf sehr dienlich ist, weshalb ich Ihnen ans Herz lege, dieses Mal verantwortungsbewusster zu agieren. Immerhin, beim ersten Mal, kann man schon alleine deshalb Nachsicht üben, da Sie als Mann im Umgang mit Dienstpersonal natürlich wenig Erfahrung haben – ein erneuter Fauxpas wäre jedoch skandalös._

 _Das Mädchen, das ich als geeignet für Sie erachte, war bereits einige Jahre lang in Diensten und kennt ihren Platz. Ihr Name ist Emma Stone und sie wird sich morgen bei Ihnen melden und unverzüglich mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen._

 _Hochachtungsvoll_

 _E. Nichols_

Der kleine Schlawiner war alles andere als Begeistert von der Aussicht auf ein neues Mädchen, bei dessen Einstellung weder er, noch sein Onkel ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatten. Natürlich brauchten sie eine neue Magd, aber irgendwie hatte Sherlock doch gehofft, dass sein Onkel, mit seiner guten Menschenkenntnis diese aussuchen würde und zwar eine, die zum Holmes'schen Haushalt passte. Den resignierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Vormunds sehend, erkannte er, dass dessen Wünsche ähnlich gewesen waren.

„So, ich würde dann mal sagen, dass wir doch wieder eine neue Kitty kriegen." grinste der Mann schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er Sherlock die belegten Brote herüber schob.

In seine Trompete blasend, zeigte Aldwin Holmes an, dass die Pause zu Ende war und zügig strömten seine Schüler wieder in den Klassenraum. Da es sich bei der nächsten Stunde um eine in Mathematik handelte, begann der Lehrer also, die Aufgaben an die Tafel zu schreiben – oder viel eher, er versuchte es, denn so fest er die Kreide auch auf die Tafel drückte, oder sie mit der Zunge befeuchtete, die schwarze Oberfläche, blieb genau das, nämlich makellos schwarz. Kichernd beobachteten einige der Kinder, wie ihr Lehrer sich abmühte, bis er schließlich genervt aufgab und stattdessen die Gleichungen diktierte. Sich die kreideverschmierten Hände waschend, fiel Aldwin's Blick auf den Wassereimer mit dem Schwamm und den vielen Seifenblasen, die auf der Oberfläche des Wassers blubberten. Zwei und zwei zusammenzählend, drehte er sich unauffällig um und sah in Richtung des kleinen Sherlock, der völlig vertieft an den Lösungen seiner Aufgaben tüftelte. Nein, kein verschlagenes Lächeln zu sehen. Entweder war es nicht er gewesen, oder aber, er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er da angerichtet hatte.

„Sag mal, Sherlock, du hast nicht zufällig die Tafel mit Seife geputzt?" fragte der Onkel vorsichtig.

„Doch, habe ich. Es sollte doch richtig sauber werde, hast du doch gesagt." war die unschuldige Antwort.

Sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fahrend, überlegte der Mann verzweifelt, was zu tun sei, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass da nur eines helfen würde, nämlich die Tafel mit möglichst viel Wasser abzuspülen. Da kam ihm ein interessanter Gedanke.

„Matthew, dein Vater hat doch, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere eine Kübelspritze in seiner Werkstatt, oder?" - Der Vater des Jungen war der örtliche Hufschmied.

„Ja, das stimmt, Mr. Holmes. Die hat er gekauft, nachdem mal ein heißes Eisen die halbe Schmiede in Brand gesetzt hat, weil der Besitzer eines sehr nervösen Pferdes es für eine gute Idee gehalten hat, es direkt an der Esse mit Heu zu füttern. Und das hat dann Feuer gefangen."

„Na ja, ich vermute mal, weil das Tier so nervös war, hat dein Vater das Hufeisen überhaupt fallen lassen. Wie dem auch sei, könntest du die Spritze bitte eben für mich holen?"

„Was, jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt!"

Der zehnjährige Junge konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und hurtig eilte er aus der Tür um die Pumpe zu holen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Matthew Rodgers Mathematik nicht besonders mochte. Unterdessen hatten auch die anderen Kinder aufgehört zu rechnen, aber statt sie anzufahren, grinste ihr Lehrer nur verschwörerisch und wies sie an, die Schulbänke bis ganz nach hinten an die Wand zu schieben, so weit weg, wie nur möglich von der Tafel, während er Sherlock losschickte, um ihren neuen Schrubber zu holen.

„Heute, werde ich euch erklären, wie eine Wasserpumpe funktioniert." verkündete Aldwin Holmes seiner erstaunten Klasse. „Und damit ihr euch das besser vorstellen könnt, werde ich das anhand der Kübelspritze machen, die Matt gerade holt. Alle von euch, dürfen das mal ausprobieren."

„Und wofür ist der Schrubber?" keuchte sein Neffe, der schleunigst zurückgekehrt war, zum einen, weil er so gerannt war, zum anderen, weil er nur schräg über die Straße hatte laufen müssen.

„Um die Seife von der Tafel zu kriegen, so dass ich wieder darauf schreiben kann..." feixte sein Onkel und Sherlock spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, während der Rest der Klasse zu lachen anfing.

Schnell wurde aus der Physikstunde ein Kräftemessen zwischen den Jungen, die darum wetteiferten, wer am meisten Druck aufbauen konnte und wessen Wasserstrahl somit am weitesten reichte. Das Wasser rann in Strömen von der schlichten Ziegelwand herab und bildete auf dem Fußboden ziemliche Pfützen, die immer derjenige aufwischen musste, der zuvor dran gewesen war. Während die meisten Mädchen die Stunde ebenso genossen und sich köstlich amüsierten, sah Janet ziemlich pikiert drein ob des ganzen Chaos das sich im Klassenzimmer ausgebreitet hatte.

Der Unterricht war zumindest sehr lehrreich gewesen und dauerte kaum eine halbe Stunde und so, lachend und mit äußerst guter Laune wurde die Klasse ausnahmsweise anderthalb Stunden früher nach Hause geschickt. Die Schüler wussten ziemlich genau, was für ein Glück sie hatten, von Aldwin Holmes unterrichtet zu werden, denn er war gut, in dem was er tat und einige der älteren Mädchen hatten obendrein auch noch ihr Herz an den gut aussehenden jungen Mann, mit seinen beiden Neffen verloren.

Die Tafel schrubbend, war Onkel Aldwin patschenass geworden, gleichwohl er in weiser Voraussicht seinen Gehrock ausgezogen hatte und obwohl der Schrubber einen ziemlich langen Stiel hatte. Doch die Seife war tatsächlich abgewaschen und auf der Tafel ließ sich auch wieder schreiben.

„So, jetzt muss ich nur noch eines machen..." murmelte Aldwin, hinterhältig auf seinen Neffen schielend, der in der Tür stand und auf ihn wartete und mit einer raschen Bewegung, befand sich ausnahmsweise einmal der kleine Sherlock am falschen Ende eines Streiches, als sein Onkel ihm unvermittelt den Eimer mit dem Seifenwasser über den Kopf kippte.

„Erwischt!" rief er, während der Junge sich vor Lachen kringelte.

xxx

Etwa eine Woche später, befand sich Sherlock auf dem Rückweg vom örtlichen Postamt, das gleichzeitig einen kleinen Krämerladen beherbergte, wo er für seinen Onkel Tabak gekauft hatte, als er Janet Brickley über den Weg lief.

„Hallo, Janet," grüßte er, überrascht, dass sie zu ihm herüber gekommen war.

„Guten Tag, Sherlock." antwortete sie, errötend, ganz als ob sie verlegen wäre. Und dann, aus heiterem Himmel, machte sie noch einen Schritt nach vorne und gab Sherlock einen Schmatzer auf den Mund. Der kleine Racker war so durcheinander, dass der Tabaksbeutel aus seinen Händen fiel und sich der Verschluss löste. Sanft schob er das Mädchen von sich und schaffte es zu stammeln: „Was war das denn? Und musste das sein?"

„Oh, das war für die schöne Rose, die du mir gestern auf mein Pult gelegt hast."

„Was für eine Rose? Sherlock konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Und hatte sie ihn wirklich gerade geküsst? Sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischend, wollte ihm immer noch nichts gescheites einfallen, was er ihr hätte sagen können

„Aber..." versuchte er es.

„Du brauchst überhaupt nichts zu sagen, das ist schon in Ordnung, ich mag dich auch, Sherlock." strahlte sie ihn an.

„Aber ich habe dir keine Rose auf's Pult gelegt." erwiderte er mit Nachdruck – und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Auf seinem Weg zur Schule, war ihm ein seltsam aussehender Käfer aufgefallen, der auf einer der Kletterrosen, die über das Gartentor rankten, gesessen hatte und weil er ihn genauer hatte untersuchen wollen, hatte er die Rosenblüte mit seinem Taschenmesser abgeschnitten und mit in die Schule genommen, wo sein Onkel eine Lupe unter seinem Lehrerpult bereit hielt. Nur das sein Onkel ihn dann gebeten hatte, schon einmal die Lesebücher zu verteilen. Da hatte er die Rose auf sein Pult geworfen und von dort, war sie vermutlich zu Janet's Seite herüber geschlittert. Tja, und dann hatte er eh auch nicht mehr an den Käfer in seiner Rose gedacht. Verflixt!

„Weißt du, ich habe sie in mein Gesangbuch gelegt, damit ich sie für immer behalten kann." wieder kam sie auf ihn zu und der Knabe hoffte inbrünstig, dass sie in nicht noch einmal küssen würde.

„Das war ein Unfall." murmelte Sherlock und bückte sich, um den Tabaksbeutel wieder aufzuheben. Nur leider… „Oh nein!" - war ihm dieser ausgekippt, als er nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten war und nun lag der Tabak auf der Straße verteilt.

„Was ist es, Liebling?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen mitleidig.

„Ich bin **nicht** dein Liebling!" rief er empört aus. Ehrlich, er hatte jetzt schon genug von Mädchen. Und dann kam ihm ein ziemlich verstörender Gedanke. Sie hatte ihn doch gerade geküsst – auf die Lippen sogar. Was wenn…?

Den Tabak zusammenklaubend, in dem Versuch so viel wie möglich davon zu retten, machte er sich schnellstens aus dem Staub und lief heim.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte ihn Emma, als er den Tabaksbeutel zornig auf den Tisch knallte.

„Nichts!" lautete die knappe Antwort und dann war er auch schon zur Hintertür hinaus, nach der kleinen Axt greifend um seiner Wut durch etwas Holzhacken Herr zu werden.

„Sherlock?" sein Onkel war ihm nach geeilt. „Was ist denn los? Willst du es mir nicht erzählen?"

„Janet kriegt ein Baby von mir – und dabei mag ich sie noch nicht einmal." jammerte der Knirps. „Ich weiß ja, das das ungehörig ist und das ich sie und dich enttäuscht und entehrt habe."

Verdutzt starrte sein Vormund ihn an, ehe er in ein herzliches Lachen ausbrach. Mit Wucht hieb Sherlock die Axt in den Hackeklotz und starrte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Sie hat mich völlig überrumpelt, ich konnte mich nicht einmal zur Wehr setzten." erklärte er, und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, den Lachanfall des Mannes einzudämmen. Mittlerweile rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Tatsächlich dauerte es noch einige Minuten, bis sich Aldwin wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Sherlock, willst du mir etwa sagen..."

„Ja, sie hat Liebe gemacht!" nun war das Kind den Tränen nahe. Er war ärgerlich, beschämt und verwirrt und hatte nicht die leiste Ahnung, was er er nun tun sollte. Schließlich rückte er mit der ganzen Geschichte heraus – abgesehen von dem Teil, wo ihm der Tabak auf die Straße gekippt war. Verzweifelt kuschelte er sich an den Onkel.

„Ich glaube, Sherlock, dass ich da wohl einiges so erklärt habe, dass du es leicht missverstehen konntest." gab Aldwin Holmes zu und tätschelte dem Kleinen den Kopf. „Kinder entstehen nicht allein durch küssen und mit schönen Worten Liebe zu machen, und auch nicht durch irgendwelche albernen Geschenke, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Und einmal ganz davon abgesehen, seid ihr zwei noch viel zu jung um selber ein Baby zu bekommen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich."

Es war viel später am Abend, Sherlock war unlängst ins Bett gebracht worden, als er seinen Onkel im Nebenzimmer heftig husten hörte und dieser dann hastig über den Flur und die Treppe hinunter lief. Schläfrig kletterte der Junge aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür um in den Korridor zu lugen und es brauchte nicht lange, bis der Mann zurück kam.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Onkel Aldwin?" fragte Sherlock besorgt, seine Augen groß, wie er so den Mann in seinem grauen Hausmantel ansah.

„Ja, ja, mir geht es gut, aber welche Sorte Tabak hast du mir da mitgebracht? Das Zeug ist absolut schrecklich!" erkundigte sich sein Onkel, in der einen Hand ein Glas mit Erdbeerkonfitüre und in der anderen einen Esslöffel.

„Wieso isst du Marmelade?"

„Um diesen schrecklichen Geschmack aus meinem Mund zu kriegen. Und ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort. Hat dich Mr. Perry endlich rum gekriegt, ihm seine Spezialmischung abzukaufen? Und warum um Himmels Willen, hast du so viel davon mitgebracht?"

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich merklich, während der Mann sich erneut einen Löffel mit Konfitüre in den Mund schob, offensichtlich den Geschmack genießend.

„Ich habe sechs Unzen gekauft, so wie du es mir gesagt hast." Sherlock Holmes starrte verlegen auf die Füße seines Onkels, wich aber seinen Blicken aus. „Es tut mir Leid, aber mir ist der Beutel herunter gefallen und der Tabak ist ausgekippt und ich musste ihn dann wieder aufheben und es könnte sein, dass ich vielleicht, also aus Versehen..."

„Aus Versehen, was?"

„Na ja, ich habe nicht wirklich aufgepasst, wegen Janet und es kann sein, dass ich da auch irgendwie etwas von den trockenen Pferdeäpfeln mit gegriffen habe, der da rumlag und ganz zertrampelt war..."

„Ah, das erklärt, warum mir das Aroma irgendwie bekannt vorkam..." erwiderte Aldwin trocken. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Na ja, ich esse dann mal die Marmelade auf und hoffe, dass es diesen scheußlichen Geschmack überdeckt und dann gehe ich auch ins Bett."

„Bist du nicht ärgerlich auf mich?" fragte ihn sein Neffe verwirrt.

„Nein, ich hätte vermutlich auch Pferdedung mit Tabak verwechselt, wenn ich gerade urplötzlich von einem so hübschen Mädchen geküsst worden wäre." lautete die leicht ironische Antwort, aber seine Augen leuchteten wieder einmal vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen stand Sherlock auf und zog sich an um Milch zu holen, wie fast jeden Tag. Als er wiederkehrte, war Emma gerade dabei das Feuer im Küchenherd zu schüren und kurz darauf fing der Wasserkessel an zu pfeifen.

„Ah, Guten Morgen, Sherlock." grüßte sie ihn mit einem wohlmeinenden Lächeln auf ihrem unscheinbaren aber freundlichen Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Emma."

Er war immer noch ziemlich beeindruckt von der Wendigkeit, die sie an den Tag legte, denn anders als Kitty, mochte sie nicht auf ihre Krinoline verzichten. Aber obwohl die beiden Herren des Hauses dieses Gestell ziemlich albern fanden, mochten sie das Mädchen dafür um so mehr. Denn gleichwohl Emma bereits einem von Sherlock's Pannen zum Opfer gefallen war, hatte sie es ihm nicht für lange übel genommen und sobald er sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, war alles wieder gut gewesen.

„Sherlock, könntest du mir vielleicht etwas Anmacheholz hacken? Die Kiste ist fast leer und ich muss mich am Montag um die Wäsche kümmern, und weil ja morgen Sonntag ist, wäre es ganz schön, wenn du dich da heute drum kümmern könntest."

„Na klar, mache ich das." denn er war zudem ziemlich stolz darauf, dass er so geschickt mit der Axt umgehen konnte. Mit der ihm eigenen Geschicklichkeit hatte er über Monate hinweg geübt, zunächst unter der Aufsicht seines Onkels, bis er endlich mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit jegliches Holz in dünne Stücke kriegte, die zum Feuer machen wunderbar taugten.

Sobald er also sein Frühstück herunter geschlungen hatte, lief er nach draußen – er hatte eh nicht viel anderes zu tun – und schnell füllte sich die Kiste mit den Holzsplittern. Sorgsam packte er die Kiste unter das überhängende Dach des Schuppens, so dass es nicht nass würde und ging wieder ins Haus, ohne zu wissen, was er jetzt mit sich anfangen sollte und er fühlte schon die Langeweile in seinem Nacken. Er wollte gerade die Küchentür öffnen, als sein Blick auf eine angeschlagene Untertasse mit verwässerter Milch fiel, die daneben stand.

„Ich bin fertig!" verkünde er, schon wieder hungrig und es war ein großes Glück, dass Emma gerade den Teekuchen für morgen Nachmittag in die Form getan hatte, denn vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und er durfte die Schüssel auslecken.

„Danke sehr." antwortete sie, und reichte ihm tatsächlich die schäbige alte Porzellanschale, inklusive des Rührlöffels, denn sein erwartungsvoller Blick war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Darf Scarecrow nicht mehr in die Küche?" erkundigte er sich und sah sich um, während er sich die Finger ableckte. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, den leicht klebrigen Teig über sein ganzes Gesicht und über seine Hände zu verteilen. Es war aber auch zu lecker gewesen!

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Emma fuhr in ihrer Arbeit fort und war gerade dabei die Küche zu fegen und es war tatsächlich eher Zufall, dass die Katze gerade nicht am Herd lag und schlief.

„Wegen der Maus in der Teekanne, neulich?"

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ihm sein Stubentiger eine Maus vor die Füße gelegt, die, gleichwohl in Schockstarre verfallen, noch am leben war und da sein Onkel ihm verschärft eingetrichtert hatte, Emma zumindest in der ersten Woche nicht gleich wieder zu verscheuchen, hatte er die Maus flux in die Kanne befördert, die abgewaschen und einsatzbereit auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte. Eigentlich hätte der kleine Unglücksrabe er besser wissen müssen, bedacht man die Frösche, die einst im Nachttopf gelandet waren, aber in seiner Not, war ihm einfach nichts besseres eingefallen. Emma hatte sich unglaublich erschrocken und die Teekanne hatte die Episode insoweit heil überstanden, als das nur ihr Fuß einen kleinen Sprung hatte.

„Ich weiß doch, dass das keine Absicht war, Sherlock. Natürlich darf die Katze auch weiterhin ins Haus kommen."

„Und warum steht ihre Milch dann draußen?" lautete die verwirrte Frage darauf.

„Ach, die ist doch gar nicht für Scarecrow, die ist für einen Besucher der mich neulich des nachts aufgesucht hat." erwiderte sie lachend und setzte sich neben Sherlock auf die Küchenbank, legte einen Arm um das Kind und begann zu erzählen, "Weißt du, ich bin vor zwei Nächten wach geworden, weil ich so ein komisches Geräusch gehört habe. Jemand hat geknurrt und gehustet und genießt und ich muss sagen, ich habe mich zuerst ganz schön gefürchtet."

„Und wer war da draußen?"

„Mr. Schnuffel." schmunzelte sie, dem Knirps in die geweiteten Augen schauend. „Er schien hungrig zu sein und er tat mir Leid und deshalb habe ich ihm, ein Schüsselchen verwässerter Milch und etwas von dem geschmorten Rindfleisch hingestellt. Na ja, und das schien ihm so geschmeckt zu haben, dass er mich nun jede Nacht besuchen kommt."

„Aber was wird mein Onkel sagen, wenn er es herausfindet?"

„Oh, dein Onkel weiß Bescheid. Er hat Mr. Schnuffel auch gehört."

„Und er hat nichts gemacht?"

„Nein, aber wir dachten, dass du vielleicht raus gehen möchtest um Mr. Schnuffel aufzuspüren und alles über ihn heraus findest. Hm, wie wäre das?" fragend sah sie ihn an, wohl wissend, dass sie seine Neugier geweckt hatte. „Dein Onkel hat mir erzählt, dass du, wenn du groß bist, ein Detektiv werden möchtest. - Du weißt ja, man kann gar nicht früh genug anfangen zu üben."

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber was soll ich machen, wenn ich Mr. Schnuffel gefunden habe?"

„Das darfst du selber entscheiden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das richtige tun wirst." mit einer mütterlichen Umarmung, stand Emma wieder von der Bank auf, um mit ihrer Arbeit fortzufahren, während der kleine Sherlock Holmes sich seine dicke Strickjacke überzog, seinen Schal um den Hals schlang und zu guter Letzt sich seine Kappe aufsetzte um wieder nach draußen zu eilen.

Vorsichtig und aufmerksam inspizierte er die angeschlagene Untertasse und sah sich um. Etwas von der Schüssel entfernt, dort wo der gepflasterte Hof in den Rassen überging, lag ein seltsames, schwarzes Köttelchen. Könnte das etwa etwas mit Mr. Schnuffel zu tun haben?

Aber es war ja nur ein einziger kleiner Hinweis und noch ein sehr dürftiger dazu… - Gut, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er musste den Kot wohl oder über genauer untersuchen. Sherlock nahm zwei Blätter zur Hilfe und so schob er mit dem einen, den Haufen auf das andere und trug ihn so herüber zu seinem kleinen Hackeklotz. Die Axt, die immer noch darin steckte, landete rasch auf dem Boden und der kleine Detektiv beugte sich vor, um seinen Fund genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Also von einem Hund oder Fuchs stammte der Köttel schon mal nicht, dazu war er zu klein, und er roch auch nicht so, als wäre er aus einer Katze gekommen. - Und nach Hasenköttel sah es ebenfalls nicht aus, dazu war der Kot zu länglich. Aber von was für einem Tier konnte er denn dann stammen? Er überlegte, welche Tiere wohl hier des Nachts im Garten herum schleichen mochten. Und zudem musste es noch allerhand komische Geräusche von sich geben. Das war knifflig!

Sich wieder dem Haus zuwendend, lief die kleine Spürnase wieder zu dem improvisierten Napf.

Mittlerweile war sich Sherlock fast sicher, dass Mr. Schnuffel ein Tier war. Präziser, ein kleines nachtaktives Tier. In einer geraden Linie, die von der Schale über die Stelle, wo das Häufchen gelegen hatte wegführte, ging der Knabe nun bis zum Bach am Ende des Gartens. Aber da war nicht der kleinste Hinweis zu finden gewesen. Hm, vielleicht lief Mr. Schnuffel nicht gerne gerade aus – das tat er ja auch nicht.

Diesmal in einem weiten Zick-Zack laufend, hatte er aber auf seinem Weg zurück ebenso wenig Erfolg. Sherlock Holmes, der kleine Detektiv, musste sich also etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Vielleicht würde es ja helfen, wenn er nach einer Stelle suchen würde, wo sich das Vieh tagsüber versteckt hielt. - Das war doch mal ein Plan!

Wo könnte sich also ein kleines Tier wohl verstecken? In einem Loch im Erdboden? Oder vielleicht in einem hohlen Baumstamm? Weder das eine noch das andere war Sherlock im Garten irgendwo untergekommen, also wohl eher nicht. Möglicherweise in dem Komposthaufen am anderen Ende des Gartens? Dorthin hatte sein Onkel erst vor ein paar Tagen die ganzen Blätter gebracht, die sie im Garten zusammengerecht hatten. Aufmerksam den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, umrundete der kleine Strolch den Kompost und tatsächlich, Mr. Schnuffel musste hier gewesen sein, denn erneut fand Sherlock einen dieser komischen Köttel. Das Tier selber war allerdings nirgendwo zu erblicken. Aber dennoch hatte sein Instinkt ihn nicht getäuscht, denn zudem fand der Junge eine Spur kleiner Fußabdrücke, die in Richtung Haus zu laufen schien. - Kleine Fußabdrücke mit Krallen an den Zehenspitzen. Aber ehe er zu euphorisch wurde, erinnerte sich Sherlock daran, dass er ja schon heraus gefunden hatte, dass das Tier nicht unbedingt gerade aus lief.

Er hatte nun schon fast den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, den Garten zu durchkämmen, als er die Stimme seines Onkels rufen hörte. Das Mittagessen war fertig.

„Ich habe gehört, du suchst nach Mr. Schnuffel?" erkundigte sich der Mann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, aber bisher ohne Erfolg."

„Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du ihn finden wirst, Sherlock."

Emma's Kochkünste, waren fast eben so gut, wie die von Kitty gewesen waren, da sie aber so viel netter war, schien es dennoch so, als ob das Essen viel besser schmeckte als einst. Heute hatte sie einen Hackfleischauflauf gemacht, eines der Lieblingsessen der Holmes'.

„Weißt du was?" fragte Emma, als sie alle satt waren und sie dabei war den Tisch abzuräumen. „Warum tust du nicht etwas von dem Fleisch beiseite und stellst es heute Abend raus, damit der junge Mann nachdem du suchst, sich den Bauch voll schlagen kann?"

'Also gut,' dachte Sherlock bei sich, als er sich erneut auf die Suche nach dem mysteriösen Mr. Schnuffel machte, 'welches nachtaktive kleine Tier, frisst Fleisch, trinkt verdünnte Milch, gibt komische Laute von sich und hat Krallen an seinen Füßen… - und ist trotzdem harmlos, denn Emma scheint keine angst vor ihm zu haben? Er hatte keine Ahnung und mit einem Mal kamen ihm Mycroft's Worte in den Sinn, nämlich, dass lesen ein ausgezeichneter Weg war, um sich Wissen anzueignen. Doch leider half ihm diese Einsicht genau jetzt eher wenig.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde der erfolglosen Suche, gab Sherlock erst einmal auf. Für den Moment hatte das Spiel seine Anziehungskraft verloren. Er konnte ja immer noch morgen – oder vermutlich eher am Montag weiter suchen. Denn morgen würde er ordentlich gekleidet, zunächst mit in die Kirche müssen und danach in die Sonntagsschule und vielleicht konnte er ja anschließend etwas lesen. Viel mehr war ihm an einem Sonntag eh nicht erlaubt.

In seiner langen Weile, schnappte er sich den großen Bollerwagen seines Onkels, den dieser immer benutzte um Sachen zu transportieren und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem steilen Hügel auf der anderen Seite der Gifford-Farm. Er umrundete das Haus und erreichte die Straße, wo er gerade so eben einer weiteren Begegnung mit Janet, die aussah, als wäre sie unterwegs zu ihrer Handarbeitsstunde bei Mrs. Mallory, ausweichen konnte. Diese Handarbeitsstunde, war ihre Lieblingsstunde, denn sie liebte stricken über alles, und ihrer Meinung nach, war schreiben, lesen und rechnen nur nebensächlich, wenn auch nicht ganz unnötig.

Bei der Schmiede hielt Sherlock kurz inne, wo Matt's Vater wieder einmal dabei war, ein Pferd zu beschlagen. Es war ein riesiges Tier, das dem Kind noch größer vorkam, weil er selber so klein war. Aber selbst Mr. Rodgers, der ziemlich groß und massig war, sah neben dem wuchtigen Shire Horse mit den massigen Füßen, eher mickrig aus. Das schwarz-weiße Pferd jedoch, war ein behäbiges Tier, dass Sherlock gut kannte, denn es gehörte Mr. Summers, dem Bauern der Kerkhill-Farm und Vater von Kitty und Peter, von wo er jeden Morgen die Milch holte. Seinem Freund zuwinkend, der seelenruhig die Zügel hielt, marschierte der Schlawiner weiter.

Es dauerte mehr als zwanzig Minuten, bis der kleine Racker endlich den Hügel erklommen hatte, denn er hatte irgendwie völlig unterschätzt, wie steil der Weg und wie schwer der Handwagen war. Etwa auf der Hälfte, war der Wagen plötzlich sehr viel einfacher zu ziehen gewesen und als sich Sherlock umdrehte, sah er in das freche Grinsen Alfie Taylors, seines besten Freundes. Ein Jahr älter als er und mit einer ähnlichen Neugier und Quirligkeit ausgestattet.

„Was hast du denn vor?" wollte er wissen, etwas außer Atem, denn er war ja den Weg hinter Sherlock herauf gerannt um diesen einzuholen.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal ausprobieren, wie schnell dieses Ding wohl den Berg hier herunterdüst." lautete die Antwort, der von Seiten Alfie's viel Enthusiasmus entgegengebracht wurde. „Ich habe einmal gesehen, wie der Wagen von Mr. Gifford mal den Weg runter gerollt ist – und das war ganz schön schnell, der ist sogar immer schneller geworden. Aber weil den natürlich keiner gelenkt hat, ist der dann irgendwann in der Böschung hängen geblieben und das war's dann. Aber stell dir vor, den ganzen Hügel damit runter zu fahren..." Sherlock's Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude.

Alfie's Grinsen weitete sich, und reichte nun beinahe von einem Ohr zum anderen, was durch seine Zahnlücke noch ungezogener wirkte.

Als sie endlich den Gipfel erreicht hatten, platzierten die zwei Strolche den Wagen an der einzigen Stelle, von der er nicht gleich wieder weg rollen würde und kletterten hinein. Aber leider wollte das Gefährt so einfach nicht losfahren. Einen Geistesblitz habend, stieg Sherlock wieder aus, und schnitt zwei dickere Äste ab, von denen er einen Alfie reichte. Zurück im Wagen, erklärte er seinem verwirrten Freund, was er vor hatte.

„Wir nehmen die Stöcke hier als eine Art Ruder und stoßen uns damit ab, bis der Wagen alleine fahren kann."

Und tatsächlich, die kleine Senke war rasch überwunden und schon fuhr der Karren von alleine und wurde immer und immer schneller.

Es war etwa auf halbem Wege, dass Sherlock auffiel, dass er etwas entscheidendes vergessen hatte – nämlich wie sie den Wagen unten wieder zu stehen bringen würden. Gerade aus befand sich ein solider Bretterzaun, scharf Rechts ging es ins Dorf und fast ebenso scharf Links auf die Zufahrt zum Hof.

Er konnte hören, wie Alfie etwas sagt, aber der Wind heulte zu sehr in seinen Ohren, als das er es hätte verstehen können, während seine Augen auf den immer näher kommenden Zaun gerichtet waren. Sollte er rechts oder links abbiegen? Konnte er in so einer Kurve und mit solcher Geschwindigkeit überhaupt lenken? Oder könnten sie vielleicht aus dem Wagen heraus springen, nur für den Fall?

Er entschied sich schleunigst dafür, nach links zu fahren, denn der Weg Richtung Gifford-Farm war in Angesichts der Katastrophe weniger beängstigend. Der Bollerwagen kippte nach Rechts, die linken Räder hatten die Bodenhaftung verloren, während die Nabe der rechten Räder eine Rille im Straßenschotter hinterließen.

Dennoch, die Kurve ließen sie unversehrt hinter sich, sie würden schon mal nicht gegen den Zaun fahren. Allerdings war es kein Leichtes, das Gefährt wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, denn die Jungen hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass durch die Neigung, die Geschwindigkeit stark nachgelassen hatte und nun das Lenken sehr viel schwieriger war, als zuvor.

Weder Sherlock noch Alfie waren sich sicher, ob sie nun besondere Glückspilze waren, oder doch eher Pechvögel, denn genau an dieser Stelle war ein steiler aber nicht sehr hoher Abhang, unterhalb dessen die Suhle der Giffordschen Schweine lag.

Der Bollerwagen kippte über den Rand und während Alfie sich verzweifelt an die Seiten klammerte, flog Sherlock, der vorne gesessen hatte, denn es war ja schließlich seine Idee gewesen, in hohem Bogen heraus und landete, mit dem Gesicht im Matsch, mitten in einer Gruppe von verwirrten aussehenden Ferkeln.

In ihrer Erleichterung lachten die beiden Jungen sich zunächst kringelig, aber als Sherlock endlich aufstehen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er sich den Knöchel verdreht hatte und er nicht richtig auftreten konnte, mal ganz davon zu schweigen, die Böschung herauf zu klettern. Alfie, der zwar unversehrt geblieben war, saß allerdings unter dem massiven Wagen fest und konnte ihn, gleichwohl sich der Karren leicht bewegen ließ, wenn er auf seinen Rädern stand, keinen Zoll von der Stelle bewegen, und hoch heben, oder gar umdrehen, schon mal gar nicht. Vielleicht war das alles doch nicht so witzig…

Es würde wohl ihm zufallen Hilfe zu holen, dachte der kleine Dreckspatz bei sich, denn nachdem die beiden Freunde sich zehn Minuten lang vergeblich abgemüht hatten, erkannten sie, dass sie alleine nicht weiter kamen. Und so, vor Schmerz zusammenzuckend und die Tränen unterdrückend, stand Sherlock tapfer auf und zog sich den Hang hinauf, wobei er versuchte, möglichst nicht seinen verletzten Fuß zur Hilfe zu nehmen. Es gelang ihm mit einiger Anstrengung und so lag er für einen kurzen Moment atemlos am Wegrand. Es war zu dumm, dass niemand in Sicht war, den er hätte zur Hilfe rufen können, ohne tatsächlich laufen zu müssen.

„Au!" schluchzte er, als er erneut mit seinem verstauchten Fuß auftrat, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und humpelte langsam in Gedanken versunken, wie er es seinem Onkel sie Sache erklären sollte, stieß er fast mit Janet zusammen, die auf dem Rückweg zu der kleinen Villa ihrer Eltern war, die sich am Rand des Ortes befand, auf halbem Wege zwischen der Gifford-Farm und den kleinen Katen, in denen die Tagelöhner wohnten.

Das Mädchen sah ihn erschrocken an ehe sie sich angewidert abwandte und an ihm vorbei eilte. Na ja, zumindest ein Problem weniger, dachte der Lümmel mit einem arglistigen Grinsen auf seinem matschverkrusteten Gesicht bei sich. Das Problem, wie er seinem Onkel gestehen sollte, dass er aber genau das getan hatte, was ihm dieser immer untersagt hatte, nämlich den Abhang des Hügels in ihrem Bollerwagen hinunter zu fahren, stellte sich nach wie vor. Und dann war da ja auch immer noch Alfie, der unter dem umgekippten Wagen fest saß.

Seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er mit seinem Onkel zusammen stieß. Es fing langsam an zu dämmern und eigentlich hätte Sherlock längst zu Hause sein müssen, wäre da nicht… - Sein Onkel schien förmlich zu spüren, dass er etwas ausgefressen hatte und er sah nicht übermäßig glücklich aus. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen stand er nun da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und erwartete offensichtlich eine Erklärung von seinem Neffen.

Der zerknirschte Übeltäter legte also wohl oder übel ein Geständnis ab und Aldwin bestand darauf, dass er ihn zurück zu Alfie begleitete, gleichwohl er eigentlich fast zu Hause gewesen wäre. Jeder Schritt schmerzte und es wurde schlimmer, je weiter er lief und mittlerweile war sein Knöchel gewaltig angeschwollen und ganz dick in seinen ausgetretenen Lederstiefeln.

Aldwin Holmes zog sich seine Jacke aus und sprang den Hang hinunter und mitten in den Matsch und in Null Komma nix war der Wagen umgedreht und der zweite Missetäter war wieder frei.

Alfie, der einen gehörigen Respekt vor seinem Lehrer hatte, verbeugte sich tief, murmelte ein undeutliches „Danke" und lief dann eiligst davon.

„Na, er hätte uns ruhig mal helfen können!" rief der verärgerte Aldwin aus, der nun den schweren Karren alleine den Hang herauf hieven musste, während Sherlock oben mit aller Kraft zog, und anschließend nicht weniger matschig drein schaute, als sein Neffe – gut, abgesehen von seinem Gesicht, das war zwar dreckig, aber noch zu erkennen.

„Emma wird ganz und gar nicht glücklich sein." fügte er hinzu, sobald er wieder auf dem Pfad stand und an sich und dem kleinen Schlingel hinab blickte. Dann begannen mal wieder seine Mundwinkel zu zucken und er brach in Gelächter aus.

„Ich hoffe die Fahrt war die Schmerzen wert, Sherlock..." zog er diesen auf, hob das Kind dann hoch und setzte es in den Handwagen ehe er nach der Deichsel griff und heimwärts marschierte. „Ich denke du bist genug bestraft damit, dass du mit deinem verletzten Knöchel wieder mit zurück laufen musstest, aber nun denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, dass du von den Füßen kommst."

xxx

Als der kleine Sherlock am Montag aus der Schule kam, war Emma mit der Wäsche am Gange, wie sie gesagt hatte. In dem riesigen Kessel rührend, sah sie ein bisschen wie eine Hexe aus – allerdings eine sehr, sehr nette Hexe, mit roten Apfelbäckchen und großen sanften braunen Augen.

Er entschied sich dafür, dass er hier wohl kaum von nutzen sein würde und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen um erneut nach Mr. Schnuffel zu suchen. Er fand ein paar weiterer Spuren, aber immer noch konnte der kleine Detektiv das Rätsel nicht lösen.

Noch einmal streifte er durch alle Teile des Gartens, schaute in jede Ecke und jeden Winkel, wobei er aufgrund seiner schmerzenden Verletzung sehr viel langsamer war, als zwei Tage zuvor. Wieder wurde der Komposthaufen durchstöbert und die Laubhaufen im Garten, die sich erneut gebildet hatten. Aber wieder ohne den gewünschten Erfolg.

Entmutigt hatte sich der Knirps gerade dazu entschlossen, auf seinen Lieblingsbaum zu klettern und in Ruhe über die Sache nachzudenken, als er feststellte, dass bei der Tür des Schuppens, eines der Bretter, aus denen die Tür gezimmert war, war unten deutlich kürzer als die anderen und ein kleines Tier könnte dort durchaus hindurch schlüpfen. Es war Sherlock zuvor niemals aufgefallen, aber nun öffnete er den Riegel und lugte ins Innere des Schuppens. Nichts zu sehen. Zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Aber dann sah er es – in einer der Ecken versteckt hinter einem Spaten und einer rostigen Gießkanne, befand sich ein kleiner Haufen aus trockenem Gras, etwas altem Bindfaden und ein paar Lumpen, die zum Saubermachen der Gartengeräte gedient hatten und darin eingerollt lag eine winzige stachlige Kugel. - Ein junger Igel!

„Ich sehe, du hast Emma's kleinen Freund gefunden," ertönte eine beeindruckte Stimme hinter ihm. In seinem Eifer hatte Sherlock noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihm sein Onkel gefolgt war. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf seinem hübschen kleinen Gesicht, sah Sherlock seinen Vormund an, seine grauen Augen leuchteten.

„Ja, ich habe ihn gefunden. Aber psssst, sei leise, Mr. Schnuffel schläft." der kleine Detektiv legte sich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schlich sich wieder nach draußen, die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich schließend. „Jetzt weiß ich über Mr. Schnuffel und Emma Bescheid."

„Dann geh und sag es ihr."

A.N.: Ich habe diesmal auf die Erklärungen hier verzichtet, weil ich hier sehr viel mehr hätte einfügen müssen, als im englischen Original und es dann langsam schwierig wurde, der Geschichte an sich noch zu folgen.


	3. Das verschwundene Jesuskind

**Das verschwundene Jesuskind**

Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch das blasse Licht der Sonne kitzelte den kleinen Schelm an der Nase und ließ ihn aufwachen. Gähnend reckte und streckte er sich und überlegte, ob es wohl sinnig wäre, sich noch einmal um zu drehen um noch für ein paar Minuten länger zu dösen. - Nicht, dass er noch besonders müde gewesen wäre, aber das Zimmer war frostig kalt, seine klobige Wärmflasche war unlängst am Fußende gelandet, wo er sie kaum noch mit seinen Füßen, die in einem paar bunter Bettsocken steckten, erreichen konnte und bei dieser Kälte machte Aufstehen einfach keinen Spaß.

Das Fenster was mit Eisblumen überwachsen und er war sich sicher, dass er im schummerigen Licht sehen konnte, wie sein Atem in der kalten Luft dampfte. Nur Emma hatte es warm des Nachts. Sie schlief ja auch in der Küche, wo der große Herd stand, der eigentlich nie ganz auskühlte. Wenn Mycroft erst einmal für die Weihnachtsferien zurück kam, dann konnten sie sich gegenseitig warm halten, so wie immer. Er freute sich schon darauf, denn die nächtliche Kälte gefiel ihm nicht besonders.

Es war der Gedanke an seinen großen Bruder, der den kleinen Sherlock Holmes aus dem Bett springen ließ. Wie konnte er bloß vergessen, dass er heute noch ankam?

Die eisige Luft ignorierend schnappte er rasch seinen abgewetzten Hausmantel, den er von seinem Bruder geerbt hatte und zog ihn sich über sein dickes Nachthemd aus Flanell, das ihn warm halten sollte. Er nahm seine Sachen von dem Stuhl unter dem kleinen Fenster und schlurfte hinunter in die Küche um sich dort vor dem warmen Ofen zu waschen und anzuziehen.

Sherlock fand die Küche verlassen vor, aber er konnte hören, wie die Magd in der Waschküche am werkeln war. Sicherlich heizte sie bereits den großen Waschkessel an damit sie, wenn sie nach Hause kamen ein heißes Bad nehmen konnten, so wie sie es seinem Onkel am Abend zuvor vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Wissen Sie, die Jungen werden es gebrauchen können, bei dem langen Marsch vom Bahnhof hierher und bei dieser Kälte." hatte Emma gesagt. Onkel Aldwin, der gerade dabei gewesen war ein Buch zu lesen hatte nur geistesabwesend genickt.

Das neue Mädchen was freundlich und umsichtig und in nur wenigen Wochen hatten sie sich alle an die neue gelassene Routine gewöhnt, die so völlig anders war, als die Zeit, in der Kitty noch bei ihnen gedient hatte.

Vorsichtig half er sich zu einer Tasse Tee und begann dann sich auszuziehen und zu waschen. Zugegeben, es war heute nur eine ziemliche Katzenwäsche, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass ja später noch ein Bad auf sie wartete, müsste es doch sicherlich in Ordnung sein, sich nur einmal durchs Gesicht zu wischen, statt sich auch noch mit den Ohren und dem Hals abzumühen – Stellen seines Körpers, die dazu neigten erstaunlich dreckig zu werden.

Gedankenverloren warf er das Stückchen Seife in den Emaille-Waschkrug, der auf der Seite des Herdes stand um warm zu werden, damit sein Onkel sich nicht mit kaltem Wasser waschen und rasieren musste. Als Sherlock sah, wie der Krug auf der unebenen Fläche wackelte schob er ihn kurzentschlossen weiter zur Herdmitte und begann sich dann anzuziehen. Zuerst seine dicken Wollsocken, dann die dicken Unterhosen für den Winter, das dicke gestrickte Unterhemd, das gestreifte Flanellhemd, die robusten Cordhosen und die gestrickte Weste mit dem Zopfmuster. Zuletzt war es ihm zu warm so nah am Herd und so nahm der Steppke sich seinen Tee und setzte sich auf die Küchenbank direkt vor das etwas zugige Fenster.

Nur noch eine Woche bis Weihnachten, überlegte er, als er so da saß, den einen Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und den Kopf darauf gelegt während er in der anderen Hand seine Teetasse hielt. Bis ins neue Jahr war Schulfrei und wenn das nicht schon angenehm genug wäre, so kamen ja noch die Festtage hinzu mit all den Süßigkeiten, auf die er sich besonders freute. - Auf die Mincepies, den Weihnachtspudding, den Lebkuchen und die Datteln und Rosinen und Orangen und Äpfel und Nüsse und… - das Wasser lief ihm im Munde zusammen, wenn er nur an all die Leckereien dachte. Für heute Abend hatte Onkel Aldwin sogar versprochen, dass es Bratäpfel geben würde, als kleine Überraschung für Mycroft. Die Vorfreude auf diese Nascherei machte ihn hungrig genug, um sich sogar auf seinen obligatorischen Teller Haferbrei zu freuen, den er im Winter jeden Morgen essen musste.

Von diesen Tagträumereien wurde der Junge durch ein scharfes Zischen geweckt und als er verwirrt auf sah erkannte er, dass das Wasser in dem Krug angefangen hatte zu kochen und nun schäumend über den Rand lief, so dass das Wasser auf der heißen Herdplatte verdampfte. Mehr und mehr heizte sich die Flüssigkeit auf und mehr und mehr Seifenwasser schwappte heraus und die Tröpfchen, die unter den glatten Boden des Waschkruges gelangten sorgten dafür, dass dieser begann sich aus sich selbst heraus zu bewegen. Mal in die eine mal in die andere Richtung tanzte der Krug, hin und wieder drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, dann wieder glitt er in einer geraden Linie über den Herd, und wieder zurück. Zuerst noch war Sherlock einfach nur verwirrt, dann aber fing er an zu lachen. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus! Aber plötzlich war der Krug dann doch zu nah an den Rand des Herdes getanzt und rutschte schlussendlich ganz herunter. Zunächst sah es so aus, als ob nichts weiter passieren würde, denn das vermaledeite Ding hatte sich zwischen Herd und Wand verklemmt. Da aber der Krug am Boden breiter war als am Rand, und das Wasser darin immer noch hin und her schwappte, neigte sich der Krug langsam und leerte sich dann schließlich über den ordentlich gefliesten Küchenboden aus.

„Oh weia!" murmelte der kleine Unglücksrabe, seine Augen geweitet als er mit ansehen musste, wie sich die seifige Brühe allmählich immer weiter verteilte.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste, in genau dem Augenblick, Sherlock hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen nach einer Lösung für sein Problem zu suchen, kamen sowohl Onkel Aldwin als auch Emma in die Küche. Sein Onkel in seinem Hausmantel und im Nachthemd aus Richtung des Flurs, sicherlich um das warme Wasser abzuholen und Emma, Wangen vor Eifer gerötet, aus der Waschküche. Als sie Aldwin sah, eilte sie schnell um ihm eine Tasse für seinen Tee zu holen und dabei achtete sie nicht darauf, wohin sie trat. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung und sie schlitterte mit den Armen rudernd durch die Küche, ehe sie mit dem konfus dreinschauenden Aldwin Holmes zusammen stieß und beide unsanft auf dem Boden landeten.

Onkel Aldwin schaffte es als erstes, sich wieder zu besinnen und seine Augen verzweifelt auf seinen Neffen gerichtet um das Mädchen nicht noch mehr zu blamieren, zog er sich an der noch offenen Küchentür hoch, half dann Emma auf die Füße und schlitterte dann zu dem nächsten erreichbaren Stuhl um sich darauf fallen zu lassen.

Der junge Mann sah seinen Neffen vorwurfsvoll an. Sherlock konnte sich ein Kichern kaum verkneifen, aber es war ihm klar, dass es für seinen Onkel als auch für das Mädchen eine ziemlich unangenehme Situation gewesen war. Trotzdem hatte es komisch ausgesehen, wie die beiden in einem Haufen übereinander gelandet waren.

„Warst du das?" fragte Aldwin schließlich entnervt, seine Wangen immer noch gerötet.

„Es war ein Unfall..." lautete die gemurmelte Antwort.

„Ein Unfall, so so." Aldwin Holmes zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte streng drein zu blicken, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte der kleine Strolch noch sehen, wie Emma weinend zurück in die Waschküche lief.

„Ja, ein Unfall. Ich mache den Fußboden gleich sauber, aber erst möchte ich mich bei Emma entschuldigen." erwiderte er zerknirscht und stand auf. Wäre es Kitty gewesen, hätte man ihn nur durch eine offene Drohung dazu gebracht sich zu entschuldigen, so viel war klar.

Auf sein Klopfen folgte eine zaghafte Antwort und da saß Emma, auf einer kleinen Fußbank, vorne über gebeugt und immer noch zutiefst beschämt und aufgewühlt.

"Weißt du, ich habe es wirklich satt!" sagte sie schließlich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen vom Gesicht, ehe sie auf ihre Kleid deutete. "Aber wirklich so was von satt!"

Der kleine Junge starrte sie mit großen Augen ängstlich an. Würde sie wirklich gehen? Ihn und Onkel Aldwin wirklich wieder alleine lassen? Jetzt wo sie sich gerade aneinander gewöhnt hatten? Was würde Onkel Aldwin sagen? Und was Mrs Nichols, die sie ja gewarnt hatte? Aber Emma hatte Recht, ihr Kleid war hinüber, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Emma. Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau wie… - Bitte geh nicht weg." flehte der kleine Knirps mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Aber wer redet denn vom Weggehen?" schluchzte nun auch Emma, gerührt von dem verzweifelten Kind. "Ich rede von diesen vermaledeiten Reifröcken!"

Überrascht sah der Knabe auf. "Aber trägst du die denn nicht gerne?"

"Das sind die umständlichsten Dinger die je erfunden wurden, ich sag's dir, Sherlock. Wer denkt sich bloß so einen Blödsinn aus?"

"Heißt das, dass du sie nicht freiwillig trägst?" ertönte die erstaunte Stimme ihres Arbeitgebers, der nun barfuß, damit er nicht so rutschte, in der Tür erschienen war.

Die junge Frau schüttelte resolut den Kopf.

"Mrs. Nichols..." begann sie und verdrehte die Augen. "Als sie mich kontaktierte sagte sie mir, dass ich aber nicht die ganze Zeit in meinen schwarzen Arbeitskleidern rumlaufen kann, nicht dass alle noch denken, man wäre hier vollkommen unzivilisiert mit so einem schluderigen Mädchen."

"Und was bitte ist so unzivilisiert an einer Magd, die Kleidung trägt in der sie ihre Arbeit problemlos verrichten kann?" erkundigte sich Aldwin mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Emma zuckte nur ihre Schultern und alle begannen amüsiert ob der Absurdität zu lachen.

"Oh, und Emma," sagte Aldwin schließlich. "Ich gestatte dir hiermit ausdrücklich das Tragen praktischer Arbeitskleidung."

xxx

Den Boden auf zu wischen erwies sich indes als kniffeliger als es Sherlock erwartet hatte. Aber da er es sich nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte das wieder gut zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte, rackerte er sich ab, so gut es eben ging – und mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Emma, die ihm natürlich unlängst verziehen hatte. Wer konnte diesem kleinen Schussel denn auch lange böse sein? Es war kurz vor Mittag, als er und sein Onkel endlich Richtung Bahnhof aufbrachen und Sherlock hatte Glück, denn Aldwin erlaubte es ihm, es sich auf dem großen Schlitten, den er sich von Mr. Summers geliehen hatte, bequem zu machen, während er selbst bergauf zog und sich bergab mit auf den Schlitten setzte um mit viel Gelächter die schneebedeckten Straßen hinab zu sausen. Kurz vor dem Bahnhof gab es einen besonders langen und steilen Abhang und die Beiden nahmen ganz schön an Fahrt auf, so sehr, dass sie die Kurve am Ende des Hanges verpassten und in einem Berg Schnee landeten.

"Und da dachte ich, dass wir mittlerweile an die scharfen Kurven am Ende eines jeden Hanges gewöhnt sein müssten… " lachte Aldwin Holmes und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. Auch er trug heute eher praktische Kleidung, statt seines obligatorischen Gehrocks und den gut geschnittenen Hosen. Mit seinem etwas zerdellten Filzhut, der Seemannsjacke, dem roten Wollschal und seinen abgewetzten Reitstiefeln sah er ziemlich rustikal und so gar nicht nach einem Lehrer aus. Warum aber ausgerechnet sein Onkel ein Paar Reitstiefel besaß, beschäftigte seinen Neffen schon ganz schön, denn auf einem Pferd hatte der den Onkel bisher noch nicht gesehen. Die Stiefel wären auch denkbar unpraktisch gewesen, hätte der junge Mann sich nicht ein paar genagelter Lederstriemen darum gebunden, um nicht auf den glatten Straßen auszurutschen.

Sie erreichten den Bahnhof etwas zu früh, ganz so, wie sie es geplant hatten und so warteten sie auf die Ankunft des Zuges, der ihnen Mycroft wieder bringen würde, indem sie es sich auf dem Schlitten gemütlich machten. Überhaupt war der Bahnhof ziemlich beschaulich, Es gab nicht viel mehr als einen Fahrkartenstand und einen kleinen Laden in dem man eine Tasse Tee und ein paar Kekse erwerben konnte. - Aber das reichte auch. In der Ferne ertönte schließlich das gewohnte Pfeifen der Dampflok, die ihnen so ihre baldige Ankunft anzeigte und nur wenige Minuten später kam der Zug in Sicht und hielt kurz darauf schnaufend an dem kleinen Dorfbahnhof an.

Sherlock mochte die großen Maschinen sehr, mit ihren geschwärzten Kesseln, den großen roten Speichenrädern und Gestängen. Nur einmal war er bisher mit einem Zug gefahren und daran konnte er sich kaum mehr erinnern. Es war an dem Tag gewesen, als Aldwin Holmes seine beiden verwaisten Neffen zu sich geholt hatte – da war er gerade einmal drei gewesen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte Sherlock Holmes fest, dass er sich nun kaum noch an seine Eltern erinnern konnte. In den gut vier Jahren seit ihrem Tod hatte sich die Erinnerung verschleiert und war von der unkonditionellen Liebe und Fürsorge seines Onkel ersetzt worden. Alles was jetzt wichtig war, war dass Mycroft endlich Ferien hatte und sie besuchen kam.

Der ältere der beiden Brüder riss die Tür zu dem Wagen der dritten Klasse auf und ehe Sherlock sich versah, musste er zusehen, wie er sein Gleichgewicht hielt, als ihm nämlich die schwere Reisetasche unvermittelt in die Hände gedrückt wurde, während ihr Onkel den Koffer auf den Bahnsteig zerrte und Mycroft die zwei steilen Stufen mit seiner Büchertasche in den Armen hinab kletterte.

Als der Jüngste der Familie endlich wieder sich er auf den Füßen stand konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen seinen heiß geliebten Bruder wütend anzustarren – aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn dann wurde ihm die schwere Tasche von ihrem Vormund abgenommen und es blieb nichts als die Freude einander wieder zu sehen.

"Oh, es ist so wunderbar, wieder zu Hause zu sein!" rief Mycroft aus und langte nach dem anderen Griff des Koffers um ihn auf den Schlitten zu hieven.

"Es ist schön dich wieder hier zu haben." erwiderte sein Onkel lächelnd ehe er seinen Neffen herzlich umarmte. "Wir haben dich vermisst, mein Junge."

"Ja, und ich habe dich am meisten vermisst!" versicherte der kleinste Holmes und schlang, sobald sein Onkel ihn losgelassen hatte, seine Arme um den großen dreizehnjährigen Knaben. "Oh, und wir haben ein neues Dienstmädchen und sie ist wirklich nett. Und Onkel Aldwin und ich haben ein paar Regale über deinem Bett befestigt, so dass du alle deine Bücher dort drauf stellen kannst. Und Peter hat mir versprochen zu zeigen, wie man ein Pferd reitet – na gut, es ist nur ein Pony. Aber eigentlich sind Ponys ja kleine Pferde, also kommt das ja auf's gleiche raus. Und vor zwei Wochen hat mich Onkel Aldwin raus geschickt um einen Zweig von einem Apfelbaum abzuschneiden und stell dir vor, der steht jetzt in der Fensterbank in der Küche und hat schon Knospen. Ich glaube ja, dass wir bald Äpfel haben werden, meinst du nicht auch?" An dieser Stelle konnten sich weder Aldwin noch Mycroft noch länger ein Grinsen verkneifen, wie der kleine Schelm so munter vor sich hin plapperte ohne dabei auch nur einmal inne zuhalten um Luft zu holen. Aber der Drang alles auf einmal erzählen zu müssen, war einfach zu groß.

„Und Alfie und ich wollen uns selbst einen richtigen Schlitten bauen und vielleicht können wir Alfies Hund dazu bringen uns zu ziehen – du weißt ja, Bruno ist ziemlich groß und kräftig und..."

„Sherlock, vielleicht könntest du davon absehen, alles auf einmal zu erzählen und dir auch noch etwas Gesprächsstoff für später aufheben. - Wir müssen langsam los, oder es wird stockdunkel sein, ehe wir nach Hause kommen und du weißt, es sind fünf Meilen bis nach Langfield. Emma wartet auch auf uns, vergiss nicht." wurde er letztendlich von seinem Onkel unterbrochen, der ihn jedoch gutmütig anlächelte.

„Ach ja! Oh, Mycroft, weißt du was? Sie hat für uns ein Bad vorbereitet. Das ist doch nett, oder? Und du errätst nie, was es nach her noch leckeres zum naschen gibt. Es gibt..."

„Sherlock!" Lachten die anderen beiden Holmes' nun. Leicht errötend hielt die kleine Plaudertasche inne ehe auch er anfing mit zu lachen, bis schließlich Aldwin, etwas außer Atem und sich die Seite haltend, sie erneut daran erinnerte, dass sie noch weit zu laufen hatten.

Als sie endlich zu Hause ankamen, war es tatsächlich bereits dunkel geworden und ein kalter Wind heulte ihnen um die Ohren, besonders in der Dehne, die sich über ein und eine halbe Meile lang hinzog. Hier und dort schimmerten erleuchtete Fenster der verstreut liegenden Höfe aus der Ferne zu ihnen herüber und zu guter Letzt endlich auch die erleuchteten Fenster ihres eigenen kleinen Häuschens, das nach der langen Wanderung besonders einladend aussah. Kaum hatten sie die Gartenpforte aufgemacht, als auch schon die Haustür aufschwang und Emma in der Tür erschien – nun in einem schlichten schwarzen Arbeitskleid ganz ohne Reifen. Sie lächelte herzlich und obwohl er nun müde und völlig erschöpft war, rannte ihr kleiner Liebling ihr entgegen und warf sich ihr an den Hals, was ihre Lächeln noch breiter werden ließ.

„Ich habe schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen." gestand sie und richtete sich wieder auf. „Es wird mehr Schnee geben, ich kann es fühlen. Und sie haben so lange gebraucht."

„Jetzt sind wir ja da." lautete Aldwin Holmes' leicht beschämte Antwort. Aber das leichte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er ihre Sorge zu schätzen wusste, sie nur nicht gewöhnt war. „Und dies hier, ist mein älterer Neffe, Mycroft." stellte er vor, während er sich die Schuhe an der flachen Steinstufe vor der Haustür abklopfte.

Mycroft lächelte höflich und zurückhaltend, aber die Magd ergriff schlicht seine ihr höflich entgegen gestreckte Hand und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ihre andere Hand auf seine Schulter legend sah sie ihn offen an und versicherte ihm warm: „Ich bin sehr froh, dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Master Mycroft Holmes."

Wie sie es versprochen hatte, wartete ein heißes Bad auf sie und ohne weitere Umstände sah Aldwin zu, dass seine beiden Mündel sich in der wohligen Wärme der Waschküche die nassen und teils gefrorenen Kleider auszogen und in die Wanne kamen. Während Mycroft selbst hinein kletterte, wurde das Nesthäkchen der Familie vom Onkel in das dampfende Bad gehoben.

„Auch die Haare waschen, hört ihr?" erinnerte er sie noch, ehe er in die Küche entschwand, vermutlich um sich mit einer Tasse Tee aufzuwärmen.

„Ach, ist das schön!" seufzte der ältere der beiden und räkelte sich.

„Ja, aber weißt du, was noch besser wäre? Wenn wir ein paar Walnußschalenboote um die Wette schwimmen lassen könnten." erwiderte der kleinere und einfallsreichere der beiden Brüder und sah sich um.

„In einer Badewanne?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Aber ich sehe hier nirgendwo Walnüsse..."

In der Hoffnung eine Alternative zu finden sah sich Sherlock Holmes weiter um und schließlich fiel sein Blick auf vier Streichholzschachteln, die auf einem Regal gerade so außer Reichweite lagen.

„Da kommst du nie dran!" zweifelte Mycroft, ohne sich zu rühren, obwohl er sicherlich an die Schachteln gereicht hätte – wenn er es hätte wollen. Ihm reichte es einfach nur so in dem warmen Wasser zu sitzen und sich zu entspannen. Aber wie meistens unterschätze er die Agilität seines Brüderchens, der sich über den Wannenrand geleiten ließ, dann auf einen Stuhl kletterte, zwei der Schachteln ausleerte und dann, mit Hilfe der Fußbank die Emma dazu nutzte besser an den Waschkessel zu kommen, wieder, wenn auch etwas umständlich, in die Wanne kletterte. Seine nassen Fußtapsen waren deutlich auf dem rauen Steinboden zu sehen.

„Du bist echt unmöglich, weißt du das, Sherlock?" lachte Mycroft als sie die Schachteln über die Wasserfläche pusteten. Allerdings war die weiche Pappe weniger dazu geeignet als Schiffchen zu dienen, als es eine Walnussschale gewesen wäre und so sanken beide Boot bei dem brüderlichen Wetteifern noch ehe sich ein Gewinner hatte feststellen lassen.

In ihrer Not, verlegten sich die Zwei – der Wetteifer war geweckt, daran bestand kein Zweifel – darauf zu gucken, wer länger unter Wasser bleiben konnte. Aber nach dem Sherlock zum dritten Mal hintereinander gewann kam ihm der Verdacht, dass ihn Mycroft absichtlich gewinnen ließ. Sofort wieder auftauchend um seine Theorie zu bestätigen, erkannte er aber, dass dieser wirklich so kurzatmig war und dann entdeckte er den riesigen blauen Fleck auf der Brust des Jungen.

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Wer hat das getan?" flüsterte Sherlock entsetzt, seine lebhaften grauen Augen voller Sorge.

Für einen Augenblick sah Mycroft verdutzt drein ehe er zu lachen anfing. „Ach, den blauen Fleck meinst du? Na das ist eine ganz schön abenteuerliche Geschichte, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich verspreche dir, sie dir zu erzählen, aber nicht jetzt, Kurzer, denn ich bin sicher Onkel Aldwin kommt gleich wieder und wir sollten glaube ich mal zusehen, dass wir uns mal richtig waschen, sonst gibt's Ärger."

Damit hatte sein Bruder natürlich Recht und kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen und beide begonnen sich einzuseifen, als Aldwin auch schon in die Waschküche kam und sie aus der Badewanne scheuchte. Während sich die zwei Jungen also ihre dicken Nachthemden überzogen, stieg Aldwin in das noch warme Wasser uns schrubbte auch sich schnell.

xxx

Die Bratäpfel waren so köstlich, wie er es erwartet hatte und nicht ein einziges Krümelchen blieb auf einem der vier Teller übrig. Nach dem Essen hatte alle ein wohliges Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit überkommen und es wurde zunehmend schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten. Schlussendlich wurden die Jungen in ihre Betten gescheucht und alles weitere auf den folgenden Tag verschoben.

In der Nacht fing es tatsächlich wieder an zu schneien, wie Emma es vorausgesagt hatte – mit großen weißen Flocken, die ein bisschen an Daunenfedern erinnerten. Vielleicht schüttelte ja tatsächlich Frau Holle gerade die Betten aus, überlegte Sherlock, als er am nächsten Morgen dem Schneetreiben gewahr wurde.

Das Frühstück dauerte heute sehr viel länger, als sonst, denn wo die Jungen am Abend zuvor zu müde gewesen waren, so waren sie jetzt um so munterer und unter vielem Gelächter und Geschmunzel wurde nun von dem berichtet, was in der Zwischenzeit so alles passiert war.

„Du hast mir jetzt aber immer noch nicht erzählt, woher der große blaue Fleck auf deiner Brust kommt." erkundigte sich Sherlock, seinen Mund voller Haferbrei, was ihm einen Rüffel seines Onkel einbrachte.

Mycroft sah leicht bedröppelt drein, so als wäre er auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt worden, denn eine leichte Röte überzog nun sein Gesicht. Aber er begann zu erzählen, denn nun, wo sein Onkel Wind davon bekommen hatte, würde er eh nicht ungeschoren davon kommen.

„Na ja, ich habe mit James gewettet – und ja, ich soll so was eigentlich nicht – das ich den Widder, den die Schule hält, bei den Hörnern packen kann. Ich hatte ja schon mal erzählt, dass die Schule Schafe hält, damit sie den rasen kurz halten. Dieser Widder ist ein ziemlich pampiges Vieh, aber ich bin ziemlich nah an ihn heran gekommen. Peter hat mir mal den Rat gegeben, dass man nur ganz still stehen muss, damit die Tiere einen nicht als Menschen erkennen, und genau das habe ich dann auch gemacht. Ich habe mich nur dann bewegt, wenn der Bock mir den Rücken zugekehrt hat. Das hat alles ganz schön lange gedauert, das kann ich euch sagen!"

Er goss sich etwas mehr Tee in seine Tasse, ehe er fort fuhr: „James ist dann irgendwann ungeduldig geworden und ist dann auch auf die Weide rauf und ist dann genau auf den Widder zugegangen. Der Bock hat ihn natürlich gesehen und ist auf James los und hat ihn dann mit ziemlicher Wucht gegen die Mauer gerammt. Ich konnte das Vieh zum Glück noch zu fassen kriegen und James konnte humpelnd entkommen. Dummerweise ist der Widder dann auf mich los, ist ja klar. Aber der ganze Radau, den James gemacht hat – und der hat vielleicht rumgejault! - hat ihn dann doch lange genug abgelenkt, als das ich dann auch über die Mauer konnte und so haben wir außer ein paar Flecken und Quetschungen nicht viel abbekommen."

Mycroft versuchte so nonchalant auszusehen, wie es nur irgend ging, aber es wir ihm schon klar, das er ziemlich tief in der Tinte saß.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das hätte tödlich enden können, oder?" fragte ihn der Onkel ziemlich verärgert. „Für euch beide. Für dich – und ich nehme mal an, dass James James Moriarty meint, habe ich Recht?"

Mycroft nickte zögerlich.

„Für einen Jungen von siebzehn Jahren, der im nächsten Sommer die Schule verlässt, benimmt er sich ziemlich dumm und unverantwortlich." wetterte Aldwin weiter, der einmal, jedoch an einer anderen Schule, Lehrer des besagten Knaben gewesen war und ihn deshalb kannte. - Im guten, wie im schlechten. „Worum ging es bei der Wette?"

Der ältere der beiden Brüder schluckte schwer ehe er antwortete: „Um eine kleine Dose Schnupftabak..."

Aldwins Faust landete mit Wucht auf dem Küchentisch und ließ die Teller und Löffel geräuschvoll scheppern. Beide, Mycroft und Sherlock sprangen auf und Emma sah erschrocken drein, denn bisher hatte sie Aldwin noch nie so außer sich erlebt. Und was für ein Anblick das war!

„Für eine kleine Dose Schnupftabak bist du also bereit, dein Leben zu riskieren, nur weil ein durch und durch durchtriebener Junge dich dazu verführt?" brüllte der Onkel außer sich vor Wut.

Sherlock konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er ihn je so zornig erlebt hatte. Mycroft hingegen stand nur da und ließ den Kopf beschämt hängen.

„Ich hätte dich wirklich für intelligenter gehalten."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Onkel Aldwin." murmelte der Missetäter und sah seinem Vormund endlich wieder in die Augen.

„Das solltest du auch." war die nun deutlich mildere Antwort. Nach seinem Wutausbruch war Aldwin Holmes aufgestanden und hatte begonnen in der Küche auf und ab zu gehen, seinen jüngeren Neffen ins Visier nehmend fügte er so schließlich hinzu: „Ach, Sherlock, nur um das gleich klar zu stellen, sollte ich dich je bei etwas ähnlichem erwischen, kannst du dich schon einmal darauf einstellen für die darauf folgende Woche nicht sitzen zu können. Haben wir uns verstanden?!"

Der kleine Strolch nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn sein Onkel ihm Prügel androhte, war es schon was ernstes, so viel stand fest. Und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Aldwin die Drohung im Ernstfall auch wahr machen würde – ohne jeden Zweifel.

„Ich gehe dann mal und schippe den Schnee vom Weg." murmelte ein immer noch zerknirschter Mycroft und Aldwin, der nie sehr lange ärgerlich blieb nahm das Friedensangebot mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, ehe er sich wieder hinsetzte, nach seiner Pfeife langte und begann die Zeitung zu lesen.

"Sherlock, kannst du bitte Emma zur Hand gehen?" ergänzte der Onkel, die Zeitung leicht senkend.

Der Junge sprang auf seine Füße, stapelte die Schüsseln und brachte das benutzte Geschirr zum Spülstein herüber.

"Danke sehr.", lächelte Emma und strich ihm über den wirren Haarschopf ehe sie begann abzuwaschen.

Sherlock hatte gerade seinen Holzkreisel hervorgeholt und umwickelt, als Mycroft vom Schneeschaufeln zurück kam, nur um von seinem Onkel wieder heraus geschickt zu werden mit dem Auftrag auch gleich den schmalen Pfad zur Schule hin zu fegen.

"Ach, Sherlock? Kannst du bitte den Wassereimer wechseln. Ich habe gestern vergessen ihn mit zu bringen und wie ich Reverend Whitwater kenne, wird er die Tafel morgen für die Sonntagsschule brauchen. - Und wenn du schon mal da bist, kannst du auch ein paar Kohlen nachlegen."

Seufzend zog Sherlock sich Stiefel und Jacke und lief seinem Bruder nach um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen und den Wassereimer zu leeren, den sein Onkel zum reinigen der Tafel benutzte. Als Sherlock endlich angezogen war, war Mycroft fast fertig, denn der jüngere hatte mit einem Knoten in seinen Schnürsenkel kämpfen müssen.

Rasch war der kleine Schlawiner in dem schlichten Schulhaus verschwunden und eilte hinüber zu dem kleinen Eisenofen der das einzige Klassenzimmer warm hielt um das Feuer in Gang zu halten, ein paar Kohlenstücke auf's Feuer legend, die mit der fast geschlossenen Luftklappe vor sich hin glühten. Er stellte sicher, dass er die Ofenklappe wieder fest verschloss, so wie es ihm eingebläut worden war und schnappte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen den Zinkeimer, der in der Ecke neben der Tür stand. Sein Bruder war unterdessen fertig geworden und auf dem Weg nach Hause und so leerte Sherlock, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken den halb vollen Eimer direkt vor der Schultüre aus, patschte durch die Pfütze und trollte sich.

xxx

Es war am frühen Nachmittag, als Alfie Taylor an die Tür von The Meadows klopfte um zu fragen, ob Sherlock nicht mit zum Schlittenfahren kommen wollte, und natürlich wollte dieser, obwohl er sich, weil er keinen eigenen Schlitten hatte, mit einem Stück Wachstuch behelfen musste. Aber was machte das schon? Er rollte das Wachstuch zusammen, stopfte es sich unter seine Jacke und zusammen mit Mycroft, den Aldwin mit hinaus geschickt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg herüber zum Kerk Hill. Dem jüngeren der beiden Brüder war es indes nicht entgangen, dass es Mycroft gelungen war, unauffällig ein Buch in seine Jackentasche gleiten zu lassen. Die Augen rollend hopste Sherlock neben seinem besten Freund her, wenig ahnend das unterdessen zu Hause die Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest anliefen und Emma Mince Pies, Makronen und Lebkuchen buk, den Teig unlängst vorbereitet und gut gereift, während Aldwin Holmes unauffällig hinter ihnen aus der Tür schlüpfte um den Reverend zu besuchen.

Als sie an dem Hügel ankamen waren bereits mehrere Kinder dort versammelt und rutschten fröhlich den steilen und glatten Abhang hinunter. Während Sherlock wenig Probleme hatte den Hang hinauf zu klettern, musste Alfie, der ein eingefettetes Brett mitgebracht hatte, sich ganz schön abmühen, denn in seiner Eile hatte es es doch glatt vergessen ein Seil daran zu befestigen was das Ganze erheblich einfacher gemacht hätte. Doch so musste er es umständlich vor sich her schieben, denn es zu tragen war noch schwieriger auf der rutschigen Fläche der sie allerdings oben angekommen waren zeigte sich, dass das Brett einem echten Schlitten in nichts nachstand und mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit rutschte Alfie den Kerk Hill hinab, Sherlock hinter sich lassend. Aber nach einigen Metern stellte sich heraus, dass das Wachstuch vielleicht doch nicht ganz so schlecht war, wie zunächst angenommen, denn immerhin ließ es sich ohne größere Schwierigkeiten lenken – anders als Alfies Brett.

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Alfie verlor die Kontrolle, verlor die Balance und rodelte mitten in einen Schneehaufen am Rande der Piste, wo er stecken blieb und sich mit einiger Wucht den Kopf an einem nahe der Oberfläche liegenden Stein stieß. Seine Mütze rutschte vom Kopf, glitt noch etwas weiter und blieb in einem Dornengestrüpp hängen. Sherlock kam ihm eilig zur Hilfe, als er jedoch die Mütze aus dem Schlehengestrüpp befreien wollte, ribbelte sie sich auf und zerfiel. Zerknirscht blickte der kleine Schlingel auf seinen benommenen Freund, der sich noch immer den verletzten Kopf hielt.

Keiner der beiden war sich sicher, wer der erste der Jungen gewesen war, der zu lachen angefangen hatte, aber Sherlock glaubte es müsse wohl Martin Riley gewesen sein, der Sohn des Apothekers. Aber bald darauf waren sie von einer Schar grölender Kinder umgeben und alle lachten Alfie wegen seiner Ungeschicklichkeit aus. Dieser saß mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht, sich den Kopf haltend da und sah dem vermaledeiten Brett nach, dass, wie um ihn weiter zu ärgern, weiter unverzagt den Hang herunter glitt.

Was Sherlock Holmes jedoch ganz sicher wusste war, wer die darauf folgende Schneeballschlacht anzettelte – nämlich er selber. Seinen Freund verteidigend forderte er jeden heraus der sich über Alfie lustig zu machen wagte – was so ziemlich alle waren, mit Ausnahme von ihm und Janet Brickley, die etwas abseits stand und den verletzten Jungen mitleidig ansah.

„Und, was willst du dann mit uns machen, du kleiner Pöps?" erkundigte sich George Dean gehässig, während er sich dem viel kleineren Jungen drohend näherte. Sherlock Holmes wusste warum der Knabe so wütend war, denn erst kürzlich hatte sein Onkel ihm eine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt nachdem er Rosalie Browns Zöpfe in ein Tintenfass getaucht hatte und es war George deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich nun diebisch darüber freute seinen Unmut an dem Neffen des Schulmeisters auslassen zu können.

„Das wirst du schon sehen." rief Sherlock ärgerlich aus, ehe er sich herab beugte und dem Aggressor eine Hand voll losen Schnee ins Gesicht des älteren Jungen warf. - George war nämlich bereits dreizehn.

Der darauf folgende Aufruhr rief Mycroft, der in aller Seelenruhe auf einem Gatter gesessen und gelesen hatte auf die Bildfläche und als er sah, wie die älteren Jungen die kleinen, sein Bruder mitten unter ihnen, koste es was es wolle, nun drohend umkreisten kam er diesen zur Hilfe.

„Was ist hier los?" verlangte er zu wissen, doch keiner der Streithähne beachtete ihn.

Immer schon die Unruhestifter befanden sich George, Martin und ihre wenigen Freunde auf der einen Seite während sich der Rest der Schar gegen sie formiert hatte. Bald schon erstreckte sich die Schlacht auf den gesamten Hang, von dem einer nach dem anderen jedoch bald hier und bald dort ein Stück weiter hinunter glitt, bis alle Kinder auf der schmalen Straße am Fuße des Hügels versammelt waren und der Kampf dort munter weiter ging. Nach und nach verloren die Kinder aber die Lust an dem Gemenge und eines nach dem anderen wandte sich nach Hause. Diejenigen die zurück blieben kämpften dafür aber um so verbitterter.

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung sah Sherlock das Janet als einziges Mädchen mitten unter ihnen war. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie aus nichts als bloßer Verzweiflung weiter machte, so gut sie es eben konnte, denn drei der größten Jungen schnitten ihr den Weg nach Hause ab. Mycroft am Arm fassend zeigte er auf das weinende Mädchen und die beiden Brüder gingen gemeinsam auf die Rüpel los, Mycroft um sie abzulenken so dass Sherlock sie an der Hand nehmen und beiseite ziehen konnte. Erstaunt und dankbar sah Janet ihn an ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davon lief.

Doch so war es nun, dass sich Mycroft anstelle von Janet in einer äußerst verzwickten Lage befand und mit dem zusätzlichen Nachteil, dass bei ihm die Jungen sich nicht länger zurück hielten. Den älteren Neffen ihres Lehrers umkreisend ergriff George ihn von hinten und Sherlock konnte sehen wie Mycroft zusammen zuckte als ihn der erste Schlag in den eh schon verletzten Brustkorb traf. Mit seinem scharfen Verstand und der ihm eigenen Wissbegierde war Mycroft schon immer eher unbeliebt gewesen. Er war das gute Beispiel das sie sich nehmen sollten und besonders Martin Riley verachtete ihn deshalb. Sein Vater als bloßer Apotheker hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt dass sein Sohn einmal Arzt werden sollte, doch seine Noten ließen eher zu wünschen übrig und die Privatschule auf die er hatte gehen sollen hatte ihn deshalb abgelehnt, abgesehen davon, dass sein Vater ihm vorhielt dass es eh reine Geldverschwendung sein würde. Nun machten sich die Jungen daran es Mycroft heimzuzahlen, all ihren aufgestauten Frust an ihm auslassend, egal wie ungerecht es eigentlich war des Schulmeisters älteren Neffen für ihre eigenen Verfehlungen zu bestrafen.

Sherlock, einfallsreich wie er nun einmal war, sah Alfies Brett vergessen an der Seite ganz in seiner Nähe liegen und es aufnehmend lieh flink etwas den Hügel hinauf ehe er die Planke in Richtung der kämpfenden Gruppe warf, wo es schmerzhaft mit Martins Knöchel kollidierte. In Schmerz aufschreiend ließ er Mycroft los, der ihm wiederum heftig gegen das Schienbein trat, es ausnutzend dass die anderen beiden Rowdys ihn immer noch bei den Armen hielten. Die beiden Brüder hielten tapfer durch und taten was sie konnten in Anbetracht dessen, dass die anderen zum einen älter als auch in der Überzahl waren.

Als sie endlich in Begleitung ihres Onkels auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, war Sherlock übersät mit blauen Flecken, seine Hand war verstaucht und geschwollen und er war völlig durchnässt, weil er eine ordentliche Fuhre Schnee in den Kragen bekommen hatte. Mycroft wiederum hatte eine blutige Nase und humpelte so stark, dass er nur mit Hilfe seines Vormundes überhaupt laufen konnte. Zu behaupten dass Aldwin Holmes wütend war, wäre untertrieben gewesen er schäumte förmlich vor Zorn – allerdings war er nicht ärgerlich auf seine Neffen, sondern auf die Feiglinge die sich an ihnen vergangen hatten. Und er war heilfroh, dass er seinem Instinkt gefolgt war und auf dem Rückweg von Reverend Whitwater den Umweg über Kerk Hill Lane gegangen war um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Erst ihm war es möglich gewesen den Streit, wenn nicht zu schlichten, doch immerhin die Streithähne voneinander zu trennen.

„Man gut dass morgen Sonntagsschule ist, grummelte er, als er sich den Schnee von den Stiefeln klopfte ehe er ins Haus trat. „Ich, als auch Reverend Whitwater werden ein paar Takte dazu sagen. Und eines sage ich euch, Martin und George werden die Konsequenzen für ihre Taten schon noch zu spüren bekommen!"

xxx

Es war schon spät am Abend, als das schlechte Gewissen des kleinen Schelmes ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Sein Onkel hatte ihn früh zu Bett gebracht und warm eingemummelt, so dass er nach dem nachmittäglichen Abenteuer nicht krank werden würde und so lag er nun da, eingekuschelt in die Decke, die ihm seine Mutter gemacht hatte, als er noch ein Baby war, mit einer Wärmflasche zu seinen Füßen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer unten konnte er leise Musik hören. Mycroft und ihr Onkel übten schon für das Weihnachtssingen am zweiten Weihnachtstag. Sherlock war überhaupt der einzige in der Familie, der kein Instrument spielen konnte und irgendwie fühlte er sich ausgeschlossen, als ob er nicht richtig dazu gehören würde.

Dann wiederum hatte Mycroft schon vor langer Zeit angefangen Flöte zu spielen, so früh, dass Sherlock, der sieben Jahre jünger war, sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern konnte, in der sein Bruder das Instrument nicht spielen konnte, und sogar sehr gut. Ob seine Eltern auch so musikalisch gewesen waren, wusste er nicht, aber sein Onkel war es auf jeden Fall, denn er spielte nicht nur Klavier und manchmal in der Kirche die Orgel, sondern auch Geige.

Seufzend schlüpfte Sherlock schließlich aus dem Bett und schlich sich nach unten. Es würde ja doch nichts nützen, und es war sicherlich besser dazu zu stehen, dass er es gewesen war, der den Streit angefangen hatte. Wenn nicht, würde er doch kein Stück besser sein als Martin oder George, oder? Nein, das war wirklich das Letzte das er wollte, so zu sein wie die beiden älteren Rüpel. Er würde beichten und bereuen. - Gut letzteres tat er bereits. Nun fehlte nur noch die Absolution seines Onkels.

Er wartete ungeduldig, bis sein Bruder und sein Vormund das Lied beendet hatten, dass sie gerade spielten ehe er zaghaft klopfte. Erstaunt rief sein Onkel ihn herein und er betrat das Wohnzimmer, seinen Kopf zerknirscht hängen lassend. Er schämte sich wirklich.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte ihn Onkel Aldwin erstaunt, den kleinen Strolch liebevoll anblickend.

Seine Geige beiseite legend rief er seinen Neffen näher zu sich heran und sich setzten nahm Aldwin die Händchen seines Neffen und sah ihm in die wachen grauen Augen.

"Onkel Aldwin, ich muss dir etwas beichten, fürchte ich... - Ich habe die Schneeballschlacht angefangen, nicht Marty oder George."

"Und jetzt fühlst du dich schlecht deswegen?" erkundigte sich der junge Mann sanft.

Das Kind nickte zögernd.

"Dann erzähl mir doch mal, warum du es dann gemacht hast?"

"Na ja, alle haben Alfie ausgelacht, obwohl er sich wirklich weh getan hatte und seine Mütze ist auch völlig hinüber und dafür wird er sicherlich großen ärger bekommen. Ich habe den anderen gesagt sie sollen aufhören zu lachen und dann George auf mich zu und hat mich gefragt was denn passieren würde, wenn nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihm das schon noch zeigen würde und dann habe ich eben eine Handvoll Schnee aufgehoben und sie ihm ins Gesicht geworfen und dann fing das alles halt einfach so an."

Einen Augenblick lang, war sein Onkel völlig ruhig da, während Mycroft seine Querflöte sauber machte und seinen kleinen Bruder voller Zuneigung anlächelte. Nach einer nachdenklichen Minute nahm Aldwin den kleinen Strolch endlich fest in seine Arme und lachte schließlich, wobei er dem Kind über den Kopf strich: "Ach, Sherlock, was du gemacht hast, war sehr mutig von dir und sehr nobel. Du hast dich für deinen Freund eingesetzt, so wie sich das gehört, und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich mein Junge. Eine Schneeballschlacht kann ja auch Spaß machen, wenn man sich an gewisse Regeln hält, und während du das auch getan hast, haben Martin, George und ihre Freunde das nicht und das ist es, was mich so ärgerlich gemacht – nicht die Schneeballschlacht an sich."

Damit hob er seinen Neffen auf seinen Schoß, zog seinen älteren Neffen dichter an seine Seite und begann ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

xxx

Der Gottesdienst war, wie meistens, eine ziemlich langweilige Angelegenheit für den kleinen Sherlock Holmes. Eine ganze Stunde lang völlig still da zu sitzen und nur zuzuhören während es nichts wirkliches gab um sich geistig abzulenken, war wirklich nicht besonders schön. Aber irgendwann war die Kirche ja dann auch aus und während die Dienstboten sich zumeist schleunigst auf den Weg nach Hause machten um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten, stand der Rest der Gemeinde meistens in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielt sich munter über dies und das. Onkel Aldwin stand zusammen mit seinen beiden Neffen bei Mr Summers, seiner Frau und Peter deren Sohn, und unterhielt sich mit ihnen und mit Mr Perry, dem Eigentümer der kleinen Dorfpost, über Politik. Es kostete Sherlock einige Mühe, nicht zu offensichtlich zu gähnen und unauffällig schaute er sich um, während sein Bruder dem Gespräch interessiert zuhörte. Da, kaum acht Fuß von ihm entfernt, stand Martin Riley in seinen Sonntagsanzug und sah sehr respektabel aus, wenn man von seinem blauen Auge einmal absah. Sein Vater hatte sich demonstrativ zwischen ihn und seinen Freund George gestellt, der auch einiges abbekommen zu haben schien, und Sherlock wunderte sich ziemlich, woher die beiden die blauen Flecken hatten, denn sie stammten eindeutig nicht von ihrem Gerangel am Vortag.

Eine halbe Stunde, sowie unzählige unterdrückte Seufzer später, rief Reverend Whitwater die Kinder zu sich, so dass die ganze Gruppe den schmalen Fußpfad zur Schule nehmen konnten. George und Martin, die heute besonders bemüht waren sich zu benehmen, waren die ersten, die an der Tür ankamen. Oder viel eher angekommen wären, wäre es nicht zu folgendem Vorfall gekommen: plötzlich, nach einem überraschten Aufschrei, ruderten beide Jungen plötzlich wie wild mit den Armen ehe sie unsanft auf ihren Hosenböden landeten. Wieder aufzustehen erwies sich als eine ziemlich mühselige Angelegenheit , denn der gefrorene Boden war so glatt wie ein frisch gebohnerter Parkettfußboden – oder seifige Küchenfliesen. Aldwin Holmes, der der Gruppe in kurzem Abstand gefolgt war, konnte sich ein grinsen ob der Erinnerung an den besagten Vorfall kaum verkneifen. Sherlock, auf der anderen Seite starrte auf das geschehen mit einiger Verwirrung ehe es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel und er sich grinsend umdrehte, um seinen schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdruck vor den beiden Pechvögeln zu verbergen. Als seine Augen die des Onkels trafen, war es ein leichtes für den letzteren zu erraten, wer für die gefrorene Wasserlache vor der Schultür verantwortlich war. Wirklich überrascht war der junge Lehrer jedoch nicht, immerhin kannte er seinen jüngeren Neffen dafür zu gut.

„Oh je, oh je!" rief Mr Whitwater unterdessen aus, und rang sich die Hände. Er war ein nicht gerade praktischer Mensch, und stand nun hilflos neben den immer noch am Boden liegenden Jungen, die mit ihren glattsohligen Sonntagsschuhen immer wieder auf dem Eis ausglitten kaum dass sie glaubten etwas halt gefunden zu haben. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur machen?"

„Tja, also ich würde vorschlagen wir legen einen Sack oder Lumpen auf die gefrorene Pfütze," mischte sich Aldwin schließlich ein. „Sherlock, holst du bitte mal einen?"

Hurtig rannte der kleine Schlingel los und über die Straße nach Hause um besagten Sack zu holen, während Mycroft wohl oder übel den wieder einmal gedemütigten Jungen aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu helfen. - Was er allerdings, dies sei noch angemerkt, nicht ganz ohne Genugtuung tat.

Als der alte Lumpen endlich über die Pfütze gebreitet war traten die kichernde Kinderschar endlich in die Schule und setzten sich schließlich einigermaßen anständig auf ihre Plätze, so wie an jedem anderen Schultag auch. Sonntagsschule war jedoch eine viel ernstere Angelegenheit als ihre normaler Unterricht, und wiederholt hatte Reverend Whitwater darauf hingewiesen, dass es hier nicht um so weltliche Dinge ging wie ihre Bildung, sondern um ihrer aller Seelenheil. Seine Stunden waren entsprechend langweiliger und schwerer zu verdauen, anders als die normalen Unterrichtsstunden, und das schloss selbst Mathematik und Grammatik mit ein die zwei wohl unbeliebtesten Fächer.

Beim Eintreten hatte Aldwin Holmes den kleinen Schlawiner kurz zurück gehalten und ihm rasch ins Ohr geflüstert: „So sehr ich dieses Schauspiel gerade genossen habe, denn es geschah beiden wohl doch ganz recht, würde ich vorschlagen, Sherlock, dass du das nächste mal nachdenkst ehe du handelst und nicht so einfach das Wasser auf den Weg kippst. Es hätte schließlich auch eine ältere Dame oder der Reverend gewesen sein können, und die hätten sich sicherlich ganz schön verletzt, meinst du nicht?"

„Tut mit leid," war die zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders zerknirschte Antwort, die er daraufhin erhielt.

Nun ja, kosmische Gerechtigkeit war schon etwas ganz besonderes...

Hätte Sherlock in diesem Moment aufgesehen, wäre ihm sicherlich aufgefallen, dass sein Onkel irgendetwas in Schilde führte. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Onkel und Neffen was wieder einmal unverkennbar. Da der kleine Knirps aber nicht aufsah, entging ihm das verschwörerische grinsen und so war das was nun folgte wirklich eine ziemliche Überraschung.

„Die nächsten paart Tage, werden wir alle für ein Krippenspiel üben, dass wir dann an Heilig Abend in der Kirche aufführen werden," verkündete der Pastor feierlich, sobald alle endlich ruhig waren.

Die Kinder starrten ihn zunächst nur ungläubig an, denn solch etwas hatte es noch nie zuvor in Langfield gegeben und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich ihre Gemurmel wieder gelegt hatte.

Es war Aldwin der fortfuhr, besser darin für Ruhe und Ordnung unter seinen Schülern zu sorgen: „Reverend Whitwater und ich haben uns gestern zusammengesetzt und einen Plan ausgearbeitete wer wohl am besten welchen Part übernimmt. Bei der ganzen Kinderschar hier, gab es natürlich für jede Rolle mehrere Optionen, und konsequenter Weise werden wir nun erst einmal die Geschichte lesen und dann alle zusammen entscheiden, wer welche Rolle bekommt."

Die Lesung zog sich in die Länge, aber zu guter Letzt war es beschlossene Sache, dass Matt Rodgers Joseph sein würde, mit Rosalie Brown als Maria, Marty Riley, George Dean und Mycroft würden die heiligen drei Könige sein, Sherlock wurde der Wirt mit Janet als Frau des Wirtes, was ihn etwas ärgerte und seinem Onkel scheinbar diebisches Vergnügen bereitete, während alle anderen gleichmäßig als Herbergsgäste, Hirten und Engel aufgeteilt wurden, die letzteren natürlich diejenigen die am besten singen konnten. Die eigentlichen Proben wurden auf die folgenden Tage verschoben und so trotte eine Herde aufgeregter Kinder endlich heim um zu Mittag zu essen.

Früh am nächsten Morgen ging es also für die Kinder in die Schule, so wie an jedem anderen Schultag auch, jedoch war das was sie erwartete viel aufregender und interessanter. Alte Kleidungsstücke waren eilig von Müttern, Großmüttern und großen Schwestern umgenäht worden um als Kostüm zu dienen und Janet hatte ihre Stoffpuppe, welche sie selber gemacht hatte, und die auch so aussah, mitgebracht um sie als Jesuskind in die Krippe legen zu können. Diese Krippe war ein altes, sperriges Holzding, das der Reverend aus seinem eigenen Stall mitgebracht hatte und dass entsprechend wunderbar schäbig aussah.

Alle arbeiteten hart und waren mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache, und selbst die drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland schafften es, trotz ihrer Veilchen einen Ausdruck auf ihre Gesicht zu bekommen, der dem von Würde und Weisheit ähnelte. Immerhin hatte Sherlock in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Schneeballschlacht, sich die Jungen selber in die Haare gekriegt hatten und es zu einer weiteren Prügelei gekommen war, worum es gegangen war, wussten sie scheinbar aber selber nicht. Nun ja, er konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen, warum Janet ihn die ganze Zeit so anhimmelte, aber es machte ihn ziemlich nervös. Seit er ihr so matschverschmiert entgegen gekommen war, hatten sie eigentlich nur das nötigste miteinander gesprochen, was eher wenig war, und er hatte sich eigentlich mit diesem Arrangement ziemlich wohl gefühlt. Dass sie nun quasi seine Frau war und dann auch noch so glücklich dabei schien, passte ihm so gar nicht in den Kram.

xxx

„Sag mal, Onkel Aldwin," wunderte sich Sherlock am Abend, als sie alle zusammen um den Küchentisch saßen, „warum haben die drei Weisen dem Jesuskind eigentlich keine praktischeren Geschenke mitgebracht? Ich meine, Gold ist ja noch ganz vernünftig, davon kann man sich schließlich etwas zu Essen kaufen, aber was in aller Welt sollen denn Maria und Joseph mit Weihrauch und Myrrhe anfangen?"

„Nun ja, mein Junge, sie haben halt gedacht Jesus sei ein König, und das ist er ja auch, allerdings auf andere Weise als sie angenommen hatten. Sie haben beim besten Willen nicht damit gerechnet das Kind eines Zimmermanns und seiner jungen Frau in einem Stall zu finden, statt das Kind eines anderen Königs in einem prächtigen Palast. Aber Gottes Wege sind nun einmal unergründlich."

„Aber sie waren doch Weise und Zauberer die die Sterne gelesen haben. Wie konnten sie das dann nicht wissen?" gab wiederum der sechsjährige Querdenker zu bedenken.

Seufzend legte Aldwin sein Buch beiseite und starrte für einige Augenblicke gedankenverloren vor sich hin als ob ihm so die richtige Antwort einfallen würde. Endlich sah er wieder auf und lächelte: „Selbst die weisesten Männer können sich irren, Sherlock, es liegt in unserer Natur. Sie erwarteten einen König und deshalb haben sie die wertvollsten Geschenke mitgebracht, die sie nun einmal finden konnten, um sie einem Kind zu schenken, dass für solche Pracht keine Verwendung hatte, und welches als Mann solchen Pomp kategorisch ablehnte."

Seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abstützend legte Sherlock sein spitzes kleine Kinn in seine gefalteten Hände und dachte über das nach, was sein Vormund ihm gerade gesagt hatte, bis ihm eine weitere Frage durch den Kopf schoss.

„Heißt das, dass du sich auch irren kannst?"

Lachend antwortete sein Onkel das das sogar ziemlich oft vorkam.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, wie man es verhindern kann, sich zu irren?" erkundigte sich Sherlock in seiner kindlichen Unschuld.

„Ich fürchte nicht, mein Junge, Nur Frauen schaffen das, und nur nachdem sie geheiratet haben. Als Mann hast du nur die Möglichkeit unverheiratet zu bleiben, um zumindest nicht immer unrecht zu haben," erwiderte Aldwin grinsend und offensichtlich nicht im ernst.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen starrte Sherlock seinen Vormund an, unsicher ob er scherzte oder nicht, aber als das Gesicht des Mannes anfing sich zu einem Lachen zu verziehen und Aldwin Holmes in herzhaftes Lachen ausbrach, wusste er, dass dieser nur Spaß gemacht hatte. - Zumindest ein bisschen.

Als Sherlock in dieser Nacht im Bett lag, wie gewöhnlich an seinen Bruder geschmiegt, dachte er darüber nach, was überhaupt richtig und was falsch war, und so sehr war er mit dieser doch sehr philosophischen Frage beschäftigt, dass er einfach keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Wer sagte eigentlich was nicht richtig war, und umgekehrt? Und war was heute falsch war, schon immer falsch gewesen? Oder war es irgendwann zu etwas falschem geworden? Mit Mathematik war das einfach die richtige Antwort zu finden. Mathematik war logisch nachvollziehbar und leicht zu beweisen. Konnte man daraus nicht schließen, dass das was sich beweisen ließ richtig und was sich nicht beweisen ließ somit falsch war? Oder war dort die Antwort einfach schlichtweg nicht möglich? Mycroft, der selig schlummerte hielt seinen kleinen Bruder fest im Arm. Den anderen Tag hatte er von Algorithmen gesprochen, und Sherlock hatte fasziniert an jedem seiner Worte gehangen. Konnten vielleicht diese Algorithmen, oder viel eher Logik vielleicht auch auf alltägliche Dinge angewandt werden? Nun ja, er würde es zumindest versuchen.

Endlich übermannte ihn dann doch der Schlaf und in Sherlock Holmes' Fall hieß dass, dass zwar seine Augen zufielen, sein Kopf aber weiterhin schwer beschäftigt war. Selbst zu den besten Zeiten war Sherlock ein eher unruhiger Schläfer, wenn er aber über etwas nachgrübelte, wälzte er sich in seinem Bett herum wie ein kleiner Brummkreisel und selbst Mycrofts Umarmung konnte ihn nicht still liegen lassen. Das Ergebnis war, dass der leidgeprüfte und übermüdete Jugendliche mitten in der Nacht sich mitten in der Nacht in sein eigenes eiskaltes Bett schlich und den unruhigen Lümmel sich weiterhin um seine eigene Achse drehen ließ, mal auf dem Rücken liegen dann wieder auf dem Bauch, so wie er als Baby immer geschlafen hatte, seine Beinchen unter ihm angewinkelt und den Po gen Himmel gestreckt. Der einzige Unterschied heutzutage war lediglich, dass er nun nicht mehr an der Ecke seiner Decke nuckelte bis sie vollkommen durchnässt war. Im fahlen Mondlicht warf Mycroft seinem Bruder einen letzten liebevollen Blick zu ehe er sich mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln in seinem eigenen Bett umdrehte und wieder einschlief.

Der Skandal passierte drei Tage später. Die Kinder hatten mittlerweile ihre Proben in die Kirche verlegt und mit nur noch zwei Tagen Zeit bis zu ihrer Aufführung und sie wurden immer besser im Aufsagen ihres Textes, obwohl natürlich die allgemeine Aufregung auch mit jedem Tag der verging zunahm. Es war Mycroft, der plötzlich bemerkte, dass die Puppe, die eigentlich ordentlich in Tücher gewickelt in der Krippe hätte liegen sollen nicht mehr dort war. Die Krippe war leer. Oder zumindest so leer wie eine Krippe voller Heu nun einmal sein konnte. Sie suchten die Kirche ab und auch das Schulhaus, aber das Jesuskind war und blieb verschwunden.

"Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen erst einmal ohne Puppe weiter und sehen dann, dass wir sie nach der Probe finden," schlug Aldwin vor, nachdem es nun mittlerweile stark auf die Mittagszeit zuging.

Reverend Whitwater, unpraktisch wie immer, nickte nur, sein gutmütiges Gesicht zeigte einige Enttäuschung ob der unerwarteten Entwicklung seines Projekts. Aber die Kinder waren wie immer mit Feuereifer dabei und in Anbetracht der fast fehlerfreien Aufführung die dem Schlamassel folgte, hatte er bis zu seinem Mittagessen das fehlende Requisit fast wieder vergessen.

Nun ja, Reverend Whitwater hatte es vergessen, nicht aber Sherlock Holmes, und auch nicht Janet. Sherlock saß in einer der Kirchenbänke und kaute abwesend an seinem Keks, den er hin und wieder in seinen Tee tunkte. Beides hatte Emma den Kindern vorbeigebracht. Es erstaunte ihn ein bisschen, dass Janet keinen Aufstand machte, denn er wusste sehr wohl, wie sehr sie an ihrer etwas schäbig aussehenden Puppe hing, und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken, sie war halt ein Mädchen. Aber alles was sie nun tat war sich ihm und Alfie gegenüber zu setzten und ihn wie nebenbei zu fragen: „Ehrlich, wer würde schon das Jesuskind einfach so mitnehmen? Denkt ihr wir finden den Missetäter?"

„Kann schon sein," murmelte Alfie und sah das hübsche Mädchen bewundernd an, was wiederum seinem grinsenden Freund nicht entging.

„Wenn jemand meine Puppe finden kann, bist das sicherlich du, oder?" fuhr sie fort und sah Sherlock nun direkt an.

„Nun ja..." antwortete dieser ausweichend, gleichwohl er schon längst beschlossen hatte das Rätsel zu lösen, was ihn allerdings etwas irritierte war, dass sie zu glauben schien er würde sie mitmachen lassen.

„Und was schlägst du vor, was wir machen?" erkundigte sich Janet mit einem Enthusiasmus den sie sonst selten an den Tag legte.

„Wir warten bis die Proben zu ende sind und dann suchen wir nach Hinweisen." lautete die Antwort des kleinen Detektivs. „Mycroft und Rosalie sagen, dass sie das Kind in der Krippe gelassen haben und dass es folglich dort sein sollte, was es ganz offensichtlich aber eben nicht ist. Eins ist aber schon mal sicher, eine Puppe kann sich schlecht selbst von irgendwo fort bewegen, also muss sie jemand genommen haben. Und es ist gut möglich, dass dieser Jemand Spuren hinterlassen hat, und genau die müssen wir finden."

Und so, als alle anderen nach Hause gingen, schlichen sich Alfie, Janet und Sherlock wieder in die kleine Kirche und sahen sich ungestört um. Es war Aldwin Holmes, der die drei aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtet hatte, zu verdanken, dass Mr Brown, der Küster, sie nicht aus versehen dort einschloss.

„Wo suchen wir zuerst?" fragte Alfie, der sich in der leeren Kirche sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Die Krippe genau unter die Lupe nehmen, natürlich!" war Sherlocks ungeduldige Antwort, als er sich der Krippe zuwandte.

Gleichwohl Mycroft und Rosalie die Krippe angeblich gründlich durchsucht hatten, hatten sie nichts zutage gebracht, und dennoch konnte es sich der kleine Lümmel nicht verkneifen, sie noch einmal genaustens zu untersuchen, denn schließlich hatten die anderen ja nur nach der Puppe selbst gesucht, und nicht nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen. Zunächst untersuchte er also das grobe Tuch, dass ordentlich gefaltet als Laken diente und obenauf lag. Nachdem er es fertig studiert hatte reichte er es an Janet weiter, die es nicht weniger interessiert inspizierte, während Alfie nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

Als nächstes leerte Sherlock das gesamte Heu und Stroh aus der Krippe und verteilte es über den Kirchenfußboden, was in einem ziemlichen Chaos endete, aber auch dort war definitiv keine Puppe, aber gerade als er dachte dass all seine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen waren, sah er es – eine kleine, hellrosa Schleife aus Satin, die einem Mädchen aus den Haaren gefallen sein musste. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern welche der Mädchen eine solche Schleife im Haar gehabt hatte, musste aber schließlich Janet fragen.

Sie nahm sie in die Hand und sah sie sich nicht minder genau an, wie er es getan hatte, doch auch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Viele tragen diese Schleifen, ich habe auch so eine. Mr Perry hatte vor ein paar Wochen im Angebot, weil er zu viel von dem Band bestellt hatte und fast alle haben welche gekauft weil die Farbe so hübsch ist."

Darüber konnte man zwar Sherlocks Meinung nach streiten, aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl dass satt sie der Lösung näher zu bringen, die Schleife die Zahl der Verdächtigen nicht unerheblich erweitert hatte. - Zumindest bis ihm einfiel, dass er zumindest die Jungen ausschließen konnte, denn die würden sich nie und nimmer mit einer solchen Schleife in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.

Sie sammelten das Stroh wieder ein und packten es mit einiger Mühe zurück in die Krippe und noch einmal sah Sherlock sich gründlich in der Kirche um. Wo hatten sie denn vielleicht noch nicht nachgesehen? Im Taufbecken? Niemand war bisher auf die Idee gekommen dort nachzusehen, aber es war mit einem hölzernen Deckel verschlossen, auf dem eine bestickte Decke lag auf welchem wiederum ein Armleuchter stand. Den Leuchter drückte er kurzer Hand Alfie in die Hände und zog dann die Decke weg um den Deckel zu heben. Er hatte zugegebener Weise nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich tatsächlich Wasser in dem Taufbecken befand, aber es war etwa bis zur Hälfte gefüllt und so musste er wohl oder übel in das kalte Nass greifen um zumindest sicher sein zu können, dass das vermisste Jesuskind nicht doch auf dem Grund des Taufbeckens lag.

Zuletzt durchsuchten sie noch die Sakristei, das während ihres Krippenspiels als Wirtschaft diente. Dort gab es viele Truhen und Schränke, Kisten und Kartons mit den verschiedensten Inhalten, was die kleinen Spürnasen etwas verwirrte, denn wozu bitte brauchte man in einer Kirche denn eine Gartenschere? Oder Besteck? Aber bei Erwachsenen konnte man nie so genau wissen, und so räumten sie alles wieder ordentlich dorthin, wo sie es gefunden hatten. Und noch immer war die rosa Schleife der einzige Hinweis den sie in Bezug auf diese skandalöse Entführung gefunden hatten.

Als die drei endlich aus der Kirche traten, wobei sie der amüsierte Pastor kopfschüttelnd beobachtet, wurde es bereits dunkel und es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien. Alfie erklärte sich dazu bereit Janet nach Hause zu bringen, und sich verabschiedend drehte Sherlock sich stürmisch um und stieß unvermittelt mit seinem Onkel zusammen.

„Ich sehe du hast einen neuen Fall," lächelte dieser.

Sein Neffe nickte nur. Er war zugegebener Weise ganz schön auf den Geschmack gekommen Rätsel zu lösen, und je kniffeliger, desto besser.

„Und, hast du schon irgendetwas erreicht?"

„Nicht so wirklich, Onkel Aldwin," lautete die zerknirschte Antwort. „Aber immerhin haben wir das hier gefunden."

Er hielt die Schleife hoch.

„Weißt du, Sherlock, das ist mehr als die anderen gefunden haben."

„Ja, aber es kann doch auch jemand während der Suche verloren haben, oder?"

Dieser eher entmutigende Gedanke war ihm eben erst gekommen.

„Das ist natürlich möglich," stimmte Aldwin ihm mit einem stolzen Lächeln zu. „Aber weißt du was? Wir gehen jetzt rüber zur Schule und holen mein Vergrößerungsglas und dann kannst du dir die Schleife zu Hause noch mal genau ansehen. Du weißt doch, wie es ist, es ist immer eine Überraschung, wie anders etwas mit etwas Vergrößerung aussieht, und wie viele Details mehr man sehen kann."

Gesagt, getan, und so, sobald sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren und der Tisch abgeräumt war, saß die ganze Familie um den Tisch herum und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie mit der Schleife anfangen konnten und welche Antworten sie vielleicht preisgab.

Mycroft bestand darauf, dass sie zumindest nicht von Rosalie sein konnte, denn mit ihren rötlichen Haaren waren ihre Schleifen blau und nicht rosa. Janet wiederum wurde von Sherlock entlastet, denn es machte nicht sehr viel Sinn, dass sie zuerst ihre Puppe zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, nur um sie dann verschwinden zu lassen, denn alles was sie hätte tun müssen, war die Puppe ganz offiziell wieder mit nach Hause zu nehmen um sie am nächsten Tag wieder mitzubringen und alles wäre gut gewesen. Ihre eigene Puppe zu stehlen war somit blödsinnig.

Seufzend sah sich Sherlock die Schleife noch einmal an. Die Schlaufe welche den Zopf gehalten hatte, war eher klein, er konnte noch nicht einmal seinen kleinen Finger hindurch stecken, und sich eine von Emmas Stricknadeln ausborgend erkannte er immerhin, dass nur eine winzige Strähne von ihr hätte gehalten werden können, aber kaum ein richtiger Zopf.

Er zerbrach sich schier den Kopf darüber, wer dieses mysteriöse Mädchen wohl sein mochte, und zollte seiner Umgebung kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Aber es musste sie geben, und sie musste die Gelegenheit gehabt haben, in einem unbeobachteten Moment die Puppe zu nehmen.

„Sherlock, könntest du bitte damit aufhören noch mehr Löcher in die Tischplatte zu machen?" durchdrang endlich die Stimme seines Onkels seine Gedankengänge. Der Mann schaffte es tatsächlich zugleich verärgert und amüsiert zu klingen.

Aus seinen Tagträumen erwachend bemerkte Sherlock, dass er die Stricknadel, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, immer wider in die polierte Oberfläche des Tisches gedrückt hatte, und das Ergebnis war ein kurioses Muster aus kleinen Löchern, die fast wie eine Sternenkarte aussahen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er noch kein Geschenk für Alfie hatte und mit nur zwei Tagen bis Weihnachten, wurde es allerhöchste Zeit.

„Emma, kannst du mir vielleicht zeigen, wie man strickt? Ich würde Alfie gerne eine neue Mütze machen."

Diese Bitte wurde von einer erstaunten Pause gefolgt, denn gleichwohl alle Männer im Haushalt sehr wohl wussten, wie man Knöpfe annäht oder Strümpfe stopfte, hatte keiner der drei auch nur ansatzweise je versucht selbst etwas zu erschaffen. Mit einem Lächeln, packte Emma ihr Spinnrad beiseite zog ein rotes und ein grünes Wollknäuel aus ihrem Korb, reichte sie ihrem kleinen Schatz, zusammen mit einem Nadelspiel. Der kleine Knirps sah etwas verwirrt auf die fünf Stricknadeln in seinen Händen.

Aber mit viel Geduld schaffte Sherlock es dann seine ersten Reihen zu stricken und je mehr er strickte, desto schneller wurde er, bis er am Ende des Abends, dank seiner geschickten Hände und seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe, und nicht ohne Stolz, tatsächlich eine dicke rote Mütze mit grünen Kringeln in den Händen hielt. Das Mädchen half ihm noch eine Bommel zu machen und zusammen mit einem Glöckchen, das eigentlich für eine Maitanz-Schärpe gedacht gewesen war, befestigten sie beides an der fröhlichen Kopfbedeckung.

Als er seine beiden Freunde am nächsten Tag wieder traf, berichtete er, was er bisher heraus gefunden hatte.

„Dann weiß ich, wer der Entführer ist!" rief Janet zu seiner Überraschung aus.

„Ehrlich?" Alfie sah ziemlich verdutzt drein, so als könne er sich gar keine Reim auf all das machen, was die anderen gerade gesagt hatten.

„Ja, die kleine Mary Brown. Rosalies Schwester."

„Na hör mal, die ist doch erst vier!"

„Ja, das schon, aber Mr Brown ist doch Küster, und macht die Kirche sauber, schaut nach den Blumen und so weiter. - Ich weiß das, weil mein Vater ja im Kirchenvorstand ist, und er sagt er ist mit Mr Brown wirklich sehr zufrieden, weil er so zuverlässig ist und obwohl er doch sonst noch so viel zu tun hat, mit seiner Schneiderei und allem."

„Ach komm, es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass es Mrs Brown ist, die die Sachen näht und nicht ihr Mann," rief Alfie entrüstet aus. Mr Brown war Langfields Schneider, der wegen seiner grüßen Kinderzahl froh gewesen war, den Posten als Küster zu bekommen, um ein paar Schilling extra zu verdienen.

Janet verdrehte nur die Augen, so als ob sie sagen wollte, dass das nun wirklich jeder wusste.

„Nun ja, wenn das so ist, sollten wir zu ihr gehen und sie fragen, oder?"

„Aber die Probe fängt doch in zehn Minuten an."

„Ja, weiß ich, wir sollten uns also beeilen. Die Browns wohnen doch gleich auf der anderen Seite des Kirchhofs, es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir ewig bräuchten um da hin zu kommen," war Sherlocks ungeduldige Antwort.

Sie fanden Mrs Brown beschäftigt mit ihrem Jüngsten, ein vier Monate altes Baby mit Namen Robin, während Rosalie, Peter, Carol, Anna und Jack gerade das Haus verlassen wollten um zur Kirche hinüber zu gehen.

Die kleine Mary saß am Küchenherd und spielte mit der Katze der Familie.

„Mary, sag mal, hast du die Puppe aus der Krippe in der Kirche genommen?" fragte Alfie sie, ohne sie weiter zu grüßen -

Ihr kleines Gesicht, welches zuvor fröhlich drein geschaut hatte, verzog sich verärgert und sie stand hastig auf und stampfte in indigniertem Protest mit dem Fuß auf.

§Ich mag dich nicht!" rief sie aus und streckte Alfie die Zunge heraus.

Der junge Master Taylor war ziemlich peinlich berührt und sah verlegen von Janet zu Sherlock. Es war Sherlock, der seelenruhig fortfuhr: „Er hat es nicht so gemeint, Mary, und es tut ihm leid, aber es ist so, dass Jesuskind ist verschwunden und wir versuchen es wieder zu finden. Ich habe das hier in der Krippe gefunden, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies deine Schleife ist, oder?"

Das kleine Mädchen sah sich die Schleife an und nickte schließlich.

„Ja, ich habe sie verloren."

„Und die Puppe?"

Für einen Moment schien sie verwirrt, bis sie mit Hilfe von Janet realisierte dass sie die Puppe meinten, die Jesus darstellen sollte.

„Ach, die Puppe, ja, die war toll. Ich habe sie kurz hoch genommen um sie mir genauer anzusehen. Ich wünschte ich hätte auch so eine, aber vielleicht bring mir der Weihnachtsmann ja eine."

„Und was hast du danach mit der Puppe gemacht?"

„Papa wollte nach Hause und ich habe sie zurück in die Krippe gepackt. Obwohl ich glaube ich habe die Decke etwas in Unordnung gebracht..."

„Glaubst du sie sagt die Wahrheit?" flüsterte Alfie Sherlock ins Ohr. Zu seiner offensichtlichen Überraschung nickte dieser bestimmt.

„Mary, sag mal, war da noch jemand in der Kirche?"

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend dachte das Kind einen Augenblick lang angestrengt nach ehe sie antwortete: Ja, Papa hat mit einem Mann gesprochen. Er hat sich die Vorbereitungen angesehen und ist dann mit uns hinaus gegangen. Ich glaube das war dein Papa."

Mary zeigte mit dem Finger auf Janet, die sie überrascht anstarrte.

Der junge Sherlock Holmes allerdings dachte bei sich, dass nun endlich alles absolut Sinn machte und war sich sicher, dass das Rätsel gelöst war, was er jedoch nicht seinen Freunden mitteilte. Nein, er zog es vor, seine Vermutung erst beweisen zu können, ehe er damit heraus rückte.

Und so, als sie alle zum Mittag nach Hause gegangen waren, folgte er Janet unauffällig, beobachtete, wie sie das Haus betrat, wartete ein paar Minuten, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie am Tisch sitzen würde und klopfte dann an die Tür. Er hatte Glück, denn diese wurde nicht von einem Dienstmädchen geöffnet, sondern von Mr Brickley.

„Guten Tag, Mr Brickley, es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie störe, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie nicht vielleicht die Puppe aus der Krippe genommen und mit nach Hause gebracht haben?"

Zuerst sah der Mann etwas perplex drein, doch dann lachte er: „Und was interessiert dich das, junger Mann?"

„Na ja, jemand hat unser Jesuskind entführt und wir suchen jetzt danach, konnten es aber bisher nicht finden."

„Ach, natürlich!" George Brickley grinste verlegen und beugte sich dann zu Sherlock herunter um ihm verschwörerisch zuzuraunen: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nach dem Mittag, das Jesuskind wieder dort ist, wo es sein sollte, nämlich in der Krippe. Wir brauchten sie – die Puppe ist eigentlich ein Mädchen, weißt du? - um ihr ein neues Kleid zu machen, und als ich die Puppe meiner Tochter da so liegen sah, habe ich sie einfach mit nach Hause genommen und habe völlig vergessen, dass sie vermutlich am nächsten Tag vermisste werden würde. Versprichst du mir, junger Mann, dass du nichts verrätst?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

Das Krippenspiel war ein voller Erfolg, und als Aldwin es endlich geschafft hatte seine beiden aufgedrehten Neffen ins Bett zu bringen, setzte er sich zu Emma in die Küche, und genoss die Behaglichkeit, die mit ihre Einzug gehalten hatte. Seit sie zu ihnen gezogen war, hatte er nur selten den Drang verspürt, sich alleine in das Wohnzimmer zu setzten, oder sich auf sein eigenes Zimmer zurück zuziehen, so wie er immer getan hatte, als Kitty noch bei ihnen diente.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?" erkundigte er sich bei der fleißig spinnenden Frau.

„Aber natürlich, Sir. Ich warte nur darauf, das die beiden Racker auch wirklich schlafen, ehe ich die Zimmer dekoriere und den Tisch decke." erwiderte sie lachend.

„Gut, da hast du natürlich Recht, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn gleich die Tür aufgeht und Sherlock davor steht um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen nur um zu sehen, ob der Weihnachtsmann schon da war – oder gar um auf ihn zu warten."

Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, lugte der kleine Strolch ins Zimmer ehe er sie ganz öffnete.

„Kann ich bitte etwas zu trinken haben?" erkundigte er sich gähnend.

Mit einem resignierten Grinsen reichte ihm sein Onkel ein Glas Wasser und schickte ihn zurück ins Bett.


End file.
